Cinder's Awkward Date
by Yome A. Natyu
Summary: Passing through the cafeteria, Cinder and Jaune inexplicably bump into each other. Though, the resulting reaction was definitely not what one would expect. Looks like Jaune's friends and Cinder's posse will have to scout their date to make sure nothing goes wrong, or weird. [DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. The First Contact

**~~Obviously, I don't own RWBY~~**

* * *

 **Prepare to be disappointed.**

 **Rated T, for safe-T.**

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

"Normal Speech."  
No Italics.

" _Expressive_ word."  
Speech only _Italics_.

 _"Thoughts."  
Full Italics._

'Miscellaneous'

 _(My thoughts, and, or, Miscellaneous)_

 **Miscellaneous.**

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

It was the middle of the morning. Classes are over, and Beacon's students are already doing whatever they do after classes.

Whatever it is they do, Cinder does not care for any of it. The only reason why she would roam around the campus was to stretch her legs, and to observe for any aberrations. While Cinder may like the comfort of their room, for now, she'd rather not stay cooped up in there all day. Not only would that garner unwanted, and unneeded attention, but she also finds the idea of pretending to be a shy, anti-social bookworm as too much of an annoying hassle for a cover.

Besides, she does find a slight pleasure in walking around the campus grounds. Through the gardens, the stone pathways and arches, and sometimes even just by standing under the tree located near inbetween the dorm rooms and the school grounds, near the teacher's lounge. Admittedly, Cinder does find it relaxing, and even meditative enough for her to be able to contemplate in peace. Especially without all of those meat-headed morons trying to romance her. But, yes. Cinder does admit that Beacon is quite.. serene.. and maybe even beautiful in the right eyes. Such a shame, though. A shame that Beacon is scheduled for a surprise redecoration.

Cinder let a small, barely noticeable, smirk to fall upon her lips, as she and her 'teammates', having walked about around the campus, are now heading back to their room. Her two followers teasing, and bickering with each other, as they walked behind her. Whatever it is they're chatting about, she couldn't hear, nor care. As long as their loyalty is assured she'll leave them be. Even if they start slobbering each other's lips, and jamming each other's tongues down their throats, or whatever it is they do in whatever kind of relationship they're in. Whatever it is, she's glad her curiousity has long since died down.  
Midway through passing across the doors to the cafeteria, Cinder suddenly then decided to turn heel, and started heading towards the doors. A subtle, and quiet rumble coming from her stomache.

Jaune stood up from his seat. A victorious smile on his face. Deftly ignoring the adorable glare from Ruby. The glare being the resulting aftermath over a grueling game of a staring contest between the two leaders. A contest, Jaune won flawlessly. Having a skilled background in all kinds of slumber party games. An unwanted product of having seven competitive sisters. After barely catching a thrown green pea with his mouth, courtesy of Nora, Jaune, his team, and team RWBY, having just finished with their meals and their table shenanigans, decided to head off to the library to hang out, or play games. Even though the latter isn't really for a place like the library.

Jaune, still ignoring a slowly fading glare from Ruby, chatted among his friends as they leisurely strolled on their way to the library. Jaune threw some jokes here and there, trying to make his friends laugh and smile, feeling satisfied when he does. Standing at the side, farthest from Weiss's position in their group. A choice that piqued a curiosity in the heiress, and thoughts of concern from the others.

Jaune, however, pushed their unease aside as he talked about hearing that a street fair is going to occur in a couple of weeks in Vale. He read that it's a promotional event for local, and foreign products and establishments to showcase themselves. He was planning on going to the fair and check it out, once it's open, and asked if anyone else wants to come. Pyrrha immediately volunteered, obviously. Shooting her arm straight up, as if she's trying to get a teacher's attention.

But, for some reason, everyone else was meeting his offer with consideration and hesitation, as it seems, everyone suddenly has their own plans for the coming days, and most, if not all of them won't be able to join them. As it appears, it seems Jaune may just have to go with only Pyrrha by his side. Together. Just the two of them. Just him, and her. Alone, together. Going to places, together. Eating some kind of food, together. And sitting! Also, together. One might even liken it to a certain activity two individuals would participate in. Preferably a... _couple_... with a certain relationship with one another. That activity may be some kind of four-letter word. Beginning with a certain letter. Whatever it is, Jaune probably won't be able to answer.

However, Jaune is not ready to give up on his friends. This is the perfect time to hang out with his teammates and sister-team. They'll have lots of fun together. All of them, together. Not just him, and Pyrrha, together. _All_ of them, together. So, now walking backwards and facing his friends, Jaune is now eagerly trying his best to convince them to join him. Saying how much fun they'll have, and how much time they will spend bonding with each other. Sometimes trying to persuade them one by one. But, whenever he does, almost all of them are hastily declining his offer. And, he doesn't know if it was a trick of the eye, but they would always have a flash of fright before turning him down. It's probably just him seeing things.

Though, odd as it seems to his friends, not once has he asked Weiss specifically. Even though she herself has said that she doesn't have any form of plans in the next week or so. Absentmindedly commenting on how she'll spend most of her free time studying and training. But, otherwise, having no major plans.

All the while the two parties walked across the hall, unaware of their surroundings. Both in their own worlds. One distracted by her thoughts and a silent rumble. Contemplating the cafeteria menu. The other was distracted by his complaints as to why none of them, except for Pyrrha, wanted to go with him. As one finished picking the right meal, and the other given excuses by a coughing, gagging, and nervous put-on-the-spot Ruby, they inexplicably bump into each other.

* * *

 ***DUN DUN DUN!***

 ***LIGHTNING CRASHES!***

 _(Not really. It was sunny, as sunny as it can be)_

* * *

"Oh no- I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Jaune instantly said, not even giving silence a chance to present itself, as he reflexively caught her by the waist. Shaking his head because of the slight whiplash he got. Nora pumped her fist in the background, as she gave praise to Jaune for his awesomeness in his quick-movement.

"No, it's alright. I myself wasn't looking where I was going." She interrupted him as she held onto his arms, pulling herself up while he helped her back on her feet. Her eyes mostly kept towards his chest. ' _Great body reflexes. A steady, well grounded stance. A man with good defense that can hold his ground.'_ She gently pushed herself away from him. _'Toned muscles, from what I've briefly felt, strong yet tender-'_ Cinder stopped her instinctual relay of body strengths and weaknesses before it got to finish. _'Now's not the time for that... Best to apologize quickly and get this over with... Ugh.. I knew I shouldn't have skipped lunch.'_ She straightened her jacket. Checking for any creases. _'Felt as though I've just bumped into a wall. Felt as hard like one t- Never mind..._ ' Having finished on her inner thoughts, Cinder brought her eyes up to address the man in front of her. "I was just lost in.. thought.." Cinder stared at the person in front of her. Her eyes widening, as her pupils slowly dilates. Her lips parted.

"No, it really is my fault. I should've paid more attention to where I was _going_ , I was distracted, and I really shouldn't have walked backwards in a busy hall," Jaune reasoned, as he scratched the back of his neck. Slowly descending into a string of excuses. His friends oddly watching silently in the background. Except for the occasional slurp from Ruby as she drinks her milk through a wacky straw. Busying herself with wiping the milk off her cheeks and her chest, with Weiss begrudgingly lending some of her wet wipes. Yang held the back of Blake's collar as she read her book, her legs still in a walking motion. Emerald and Mercury observed the interaction quietly. Knowing full well that their mistress is more than capable in handling conversations, as much of a master of words as with swords. "and my shoe laces were untied-"

Cinder nervously smiled, waving her hand in assurance. " _N-no,_ it's fine. Really. I didn't even feel a thing." She said with a tinge of falsity and.. is that.. embarrassment? She ended it with an almost chirpy smile as she groomed her hair. Emerald and Mercury eyes popped with Cinder's sudden change in tone. Looking at each other in confusion, since they've never seen Cinder like this, and they don't even feel any malicious intent behind her words.

Jaune, still worried, nervously asked, "A-are you sure? I mean- I'm not saying that I'm-"

She interrupted him by giving a short, cute giggle, which didn't go unnoticed. "No. Really. I'm okay." She timidly smiled, "I'm tougher than I look." She finished with a nervous giggle while looking away. Her hand coming up to twirl her bangs. Her eyes roaming around, anywhere but his face.

Jaune's mood bounced up at that, "Oh.. Well.. Okay..." He gave another worried look, "But, are you sure I didn't, _mess_ anything up, or maybe I-"

"No- no. Really." She interrupted him again. "Everything's fine. I'm okay. I did loose my train of thought, but I'm sure it's nothing important." She paused. Actually losing her previous thoughts. She shifted her weight, as her eyes went around in slow circles, ending with them staring at the floor. "I-I was probably thinking about my homework, and the books I'll be needing to borrow from the library... or..." She let out a short chuckle. "I might've just been thinking of what I wanted to eat..." She perked up. " _Hence_ the reason why I came here.. actually... Hehe.. Yeah.." She gave another nervous smile, while she scratched her cheek.

Jaune's mood picked back up, "Oh.. Okay.. Well- That settles that then.. I guess.." Jaune awkwardly finished the sentence by looking away. While the awkward silence finally got the chance to present itself. Cinder watched Jaune with anticipation, waiting for another start of a conversation. She jumped slightly when Jaune suddenly clapped his hands together with a smile, bringing Cinder to look at him with a puzzled look. "O _kaayyy_.." Jaune started to slowly walk away, his friends following him at the same pace as they gave each other peculiar looks, most of them were directed at Jaune and Cinder. "Well, sorry again for bumping into you. Hope you have a nice meal... And, um.. it was.. nice talking to you-"

"Cinder!" She blurted out. Eyes wide with panic, watching him taking steps away from her.

"Pardon?"

"C-Cinder Fall.. P-pleased to meet you.." She nervously said, as she timidly extended her hand. Closing the distance between them. Noticeably with haste.

"Oh... um, I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue." He automatically said in a lazily awkward tone. Lax its usual gusto and energy. "Nice to meet you _too_..." He awkwardly said with a smile, as he shook her hand.

Cinder smiled, "Y-yes. Pleasure to meet you.. Jaune Arc." She ended with a bit more confidence as they shook hands.. and kept shaking.  
All the time she stared into his eyes with a small pleased smile, with Jaune meeting her smile with a brighter one. Nodding once in a while as a polite greeting.

 _"Okaayyy.. This is getting awkward.."_ Jaune thought as they kept shaking hands. His smile unwavering. He passed a glance towards his friends, as they suddenly turned at random directions, whistling, or trying to whistle, innocently. He shot them with a soft glare. Sighing as Yang and Nora mouthed to him, 'You can do it.' and with Ruby and Ren giving him a motivational thumbs up. He turned back to Cinder, who was secretly following his gaze towards his friends. Jaune smiled once more. "W-well, it was nice meeting you, Cinder.." Jaune started, struggling to get his hand back, "Nice.. talking.. with you.." A bit troubling though, as she has quite the firm grip. Almost feeling like his hand was getting crushed from how tight it was. _"Well, she wasn't lying when she said she was tough."_

Meanwhile, Cinder is trying her best to keep his hand in place as subtle as she can, without breaking them, all the while trying her best to keep her smile. Her eyes developing a pleading look. Looking as if a tear is about to drop. Probably a trick of the light.

Jaune, however, ultimately succeeds as he was finally able to slip his hand free. "I'll see you later then..?" He said as politely as possible, signaling his exit with a small wave.

Cinder's smile left. Replaced with clenched teeth, paired with short, silent gasp. "Vale!" She all but shouted. Her eyes wide, filled with dread. Her mind in disarray.

Jaune paused, slowly turning back to give her a perplexed look, "Um... What?"

Cinder hysterically waved her arms around in panic, her eyes comically trembling. She quickly composed herself before Jaune could see her odd state. Cinder took a deep breath, putting her hand to her chest to calm her breathing. She took interest in watching her feet as a blush crept on her face,  
"Uh.. I- I mean, if you don't have any plans, later on," She held her hands behind her back, "maybe, you would.. like to.." She sheepishly poked her fingers together,  
"I don't know, maybe go- If you don't mind that is!" She quickly added, "...M-maybe y-you.. would.. like _tooo_ \- If it's not too much _troouubble_.." She prolonged the word.

Mercury and Emerald looked at each other, then returned their sights towards Cinder, their curiosity and confusion growing with each second.

"..M-maybe w-w-we," Cinder's face brightens red with each letter as her voice becomes higher and softer. Practically whispering. Her eyes becoming more hysterical as she focuses her gaze into the twiddling of her thumbs. "we- w-w-we.."

"Oui?" Jaune absentmindedly asked in confusion.

"...c-co-could.. g-g-go-g-g-g-go.." Cinder continued. Emerald's dumbfounded look increases by the second, as she watched the same woman who terrified her, acting like a shy schoolgirl. "Ou-o-o-o- _Ou_..." Cinder continued to stutter, unable to fully complete the word. Jaune's friends awkwardly darted their eyes around, excluding Ren and Blake, switching their gazes with each other. Confused at what this girl is trying to say. Jaune waiting politely with a tilted head and a small smile.  
"O-o-o-ou-ou-" A few more seconds of Cinder stuttering, and interrupting herself, made Emerald impatiently sigh. "-O-ou-ou-ou- Getting a little tired of Cinder's out-of-character shyness, "-Ou-u-u-Ou-" and promptly smacked her in the back.  
"OUT!" Cinder accidentally shouted to the skies as her gaze quickly shifted to Jaune's face, shyly placing her hands to her mouth, her face turning redder by the second.

Emerald giving her an apologetic smile behind her back. Mercury stared at Emerald, eyes wide with disbelief, questioning her sanity. Especially with how she just slapped the Fiery Queen. _"Well... 'I tried to stop her, Cinder. But she used her charms on me. Couldn't do anything about it. Honest.' Yeah, she'll definitely believe that.."_

Jaune was, somewhat, surprised by the outburst. Definitely didn't scream out a small, albeit manly, squeak. It was more like a battle hardened rat's war cry. Small but badass. It took him a second to process what she said, after which he cocked his head to the side, "S-say again?" He gently asked.

Cinder stared again. Finding herself unable to move on her own. "I.. I..." She felt a nudge on her shoulder, gently pushing her forward. Giving the person behind her a brief glance. An unknown emotion crossing her eyes. "...I-I was just thinking.. I-if you don't have any plans, later on.. W-would y-y-you l-like... t-to g-o out..." She slowly shifted her eyes to the person behind her. Another nudge presented itself before she could fully turn. Her eyes widening for a second. "With me... to Vale?" Cinder meekly finished. A nudge following every time she let her eyes roam. Cinder prodded her fingers together, her face practically red. Her lips in a thin line. Awaiting his answer.

"Oh..." Jaune said with a voice lacking any form of emotion. Cinder bit the corner of her lip, her eyes slowly scrunching shut. "Sure!" He replied happily, giving her a bright smile, answering like he was just offered a cookie.

"R-really?!" Cinder asked too eagerly, leaning forward with a smile on her face. Moving a few steps forward, practically hopping towards him. Her hands clasped together.

"Yeah, sure." He reassured with a bright smile.

Pyrrha was struck with a mix of confusion and sadness, entirely visible in her shocked expression, only to be replaced with ire and jealou- Concern! Genuine concern for her good friend, Jaune. Definitely concern. Nothing else. Meanwhile, Ruby comically spat her milk over Weiss's head. While, said Heiress, was gawking in disbelief. Jaune, the doofus, just got asked out!?

Blake kept a relatively calm face, barely showing a sign of surprise, all the while finding a tinge of piqued interest in this pair. Although she was a bit mournful that her Arkos ship has been sunk. Then immediately delving back into her book, having a hard time breathing. In contrast, Yang was pumping her fist, and hugging Blake's neck with the other, sporting the most proudest look on her face and stars in her eyes, acting more like a joyous mother.

Everyone, including Emerald, Mercury and basically the whole cafeteria were slapped with bewilderment. Save Nora and Ren, who were the least impacted. Nora smiling confidently with a knowing look, not even taken aback. After all, she never doubted her leader in anything. Ren didn't have much of a reaction, since to him it's not much of a big deal, although he did give Pyrrha a worried look.

A chibi-Cinder celebrated with fireworks in her head. Her face brightening with a wider smile and euphoric eyes. Which unintentionally creeped Jaune out and making him question what he got himself into.

"Wonderful!" She unexpectedly cheered out. Staring deeply into Jaune's eyes. Jaune, in turn, uncomfortably shifted in place and nervously darted his eyes, to which Cinder notices and quickly giving a few steps back. Blushing, as she settles her gaze to the side. "I-I mean.." She nervously coughed into her hand. Her voice softens as she regains her composure, "V-very well. Shall we meet at the Skyport?" She asked. Her voice reverting to its usual tone, though with a lingering hint of anxiety.

"Alright. I'll meet you there afternoon." Jaune casually said, not noticing the astonished looks from nearby students. And an unnoticed defeated face of a blue-haired girl, getting consoled by her friend.

" _Good~_ " Cinder said with a victorious tone. While Emerald and Mercury watch Cinder gain the most pleased smile they have ever seen on her.

Something tells them that it'll be a long, weird day.

* * *

 **~•[Chapter End]•~**

* * *

 **Author's words, and stuff:**

 **Yup... That happened.**

 ** _Yeeeaahhh._.**

 **This was supposed to be a one-shot, that currently contains 5,000+ words, but, I got super lazy, and really busy these days, so it'll probably be posted in the year 2020 if I kept going like that. So, instead I decided to break it up, and post it by sections. Yeah...**

 **I'll probably post the second chapter in just a few hours if anyone doesn't find it cringe-worthy.**

 **Hate it?**

 **Love-hate it?**

 **Tell me what you think. Or, something else. I don't know how this goes. First time posting this.**

 **Um... See ya?**

 **I don't really consider this as my first fanfic. I just had to post it before I forget about the idea.**

* * *

 _P.S: I blame my amateur-ness on anything that is wrong with this story._

* * *

 **Edit: I rewrote practically half of the chapter.**

 **Re-edit: Again.**


	2. Trouble in Cinder Town

**~•Once again, I do not own RWBY•~  
** **~•Tis' be made by Monty Oum and his awesome dance skills•~**

* * *

 **Here's chapter 2.**

 **"No one asked for this!" ~Random person.**

* * *

 **~•[Dorm Rooms]•~**

* * *

Back at CMEN's room...

Back at Team CMNE's room, after the weird interaction between Cinder and Jaune.

Emerald sat on her bed as she looks through her scroll, and has long since searched up the name Jaune Arc to see if she should get Intel just in-case it's part of Cinder's plans. Looking around, she took another notice of the two other occupants in the room.

Mercury was uttering a number once in a while as he does his push-ups while reading a comic, how he keeps track of numbers, and at the same time read, is a mystery Emerald doesn't want to know or bother caring for.

Looking at the other occupant in the room, has been a peculiar sight for Emerald. The sight being Cinder, pacing back and forth with the emotions of worry, excitement, panic, and reassurance looping around on her face. Emerald watched Cinder's strange behavior with a tilted head and a concerned look, as her mistress started panicking, then quickly calmed herself down, then became hopeful with fire in her eyes, then became overwhelmed with sadness. Followed with the appearance of comical rain clouds raining heavily down on her head, and then right back to panic again, then repeat. As Emerald listened closely she could almost hear Cinder mutter incoherent gibberish, in speeds that could make a certain red-hooded girl jealous.

The cycle has been repeating itself ever since Cinder entered their room. A cycle Mercury ignored, though he secretly hoped that her odd behaviour would soon fade away. And a cycle Emerald, instead, opted to keep a curious eye on, also hoping for it to wane away. It has been hours now and once again Emerald's patience is running thin. Or has been running thin, as she's been calling her name out, trying to get her attention for quite a while now. As another rain cloud appeared over Cinder's head, Emerald gave out one last tired sigh. Emerald's worry of Cinder's odd behavior lead to her frustration. Wanting to find out on what's causing Cinder so much stress. Emerald so wanted to help her, but was instead ignored. "Cinder!" She snapped.

Cinder whipped her head to face Emerald, startling the girl. Hearing her name called out, Cinder quickly reeled in her composure as she stood up straighter. A small smile forming on her lips. " _Emerald~_ " She cooed. Walking towards Emerald's bed.

"Y-yes?" Emerald answered, worried that she might have accidentally insulted her.

"I'm going to need your honest opinion on something quite.." Cinder stopped at the foot of Emerald's bed. "Important.." She finished with a serious tone.. "To me." She whispered beneath her breath.

Emerald nodded. "O-of course. I'll answer it, the best I can."

"Good.." She paused. Subtly and silently taking a deep breath, "Emerald. What.. do you think of Jaune?"

There was a second of silence as Emerald was obviously caught a bit off guard by the question, but seeing as she was just checking up on him, she took the opportunity to impress her mistress with her knowledge. "Well, he is the leader of his team, which consists of Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and his partner, the invincible girl herself, Pyrrha Nikos. His skills are average at best, but he _is_ renowned for his, supposedly, impeccable leadership skills.. Or so it says in the document." She muttered the last sentence. "He himself won't be a problem in the tournament. But, when paired with his teammates I think he'll be a bit of a problem. Especially since Pyrrha Nikos is his partner, and seeing as how his leadership skills are remarked, and if the rumors concerning these two are tru-"

"Emerald." Cinder said with a commanding tone. Immediately stopping Emerald from relaying anymore useless info. At least by Cinder's current opinion.

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"What do you think of Jaune.. as a person." It took Emerald a few seconds to process what she meant. It didn't last long as Cinder was giving her an impatient look.

Emerald quickly brought up all the information she gathered by his first impression in the cafeteria. Which is.. not at all that much. "O-oh... Um.. I.. I think he's.. a nice guy.. and.. he seems to be.. good... I also think he's a bit.. scraggly... and... um... _Tall_..?" Emerald started to become a little anxious, as she tried to think of anything else about this Jaune person that somehow caught Cinder's attention.

"I-is that it?" Cinder said with a sudden spark of energy in her voice, startling Emerald. Cinder becoming a little frustrated, "I mean- D-do you think he's cute? W-what do you think about his physique?" She sat on the bed next to Emerald as her tone became a little panicked, "D-do you think I made a good impression?" Cinder's unusually finicky voice had a temporary hitch.

"Uh.."

"Do you think I came off a bit rude when I didn't look at him when we bumped into each other?"

"U-um.. Cind-" Emerald was suddenly interrupted when Cinder gasped dramatically with her hands to her cheeks.

"Maybe he thinks I'm a huge klutz for bumping into him in the first place!?"

"Cinde-"

Cinder started to comically panic again, while Emerald tried her best to calm her down. Mercury in the meantime, having finished with his push-ups and started working on his abs, is trying his best not to make a sharp remark, or saying something that might be seen as 'Insulting' to the blonde guy. Especially since seeing as how worked up Cinder is over this guy. _"I'm not gonna meddle with that."_ He thought. Minding his own business.

Back with Cinder, "O-or maybe he thinks I'm an airhead since I told him I was distracted by my thoughts!?" She paused again with a gasp. "And It wasn't even a good thought! Since the reason why I was so distracted is because all I was thinking of was what to _eat~_!" She gasped again, "What if he thinks I'm a glutton who only thinks about food!?" She said, the volume of her voice picking up as she starts to panic even more. Cinder then dramatically leaned on the bed post. "He's probably only going out with me to Vale out of pity! That is if he hadn't already skipped town, switched schools, and changed his identity to avoid going out with me." She ended with a sad tone as she planted her gaze downwards. " _Mmm~_ " She whimpered, "What am I gonna do? He probably hates me already, and thinks I'm ugly a-and-"

Emerald unexpectedly stood up. "Cinder!" Emerald shouted, narrowing her eyes. That seemed to snap Cinder out of her melancholy. " _I_ think that he's quite handsome. His body is nice and lean. I don't think he cares about first impressions, and he probably thought _He_ was being rude when he bumped into you. He doesn't think you're a klutz, since he blamed himself first, And also probably thinks _he's_ the klutz. He doesn't think you're an airhead, and 'Thinking about what food you want to eat.' was just an excuse you made on the spot, since you were probably thinking about your plans, or something.. He doesn't think you're a glutton, and _I_ think _he_ thinks that you're the one going out with him out of pity. And Finally!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she was about to finish her rant.

Emerald suddenly opened her eyes, donning a playfully relaxed expression. "Come on? Seriously? Moved out of town, switched schools, and changed his identity, Just to avoid going out on a date with you? You and I both know that _that_ is just too unrealistic and far-fetched to ever come true. Plus, he seems like the kind of guy that doesn't have an ounce of hate inside of him." She relayed to Cinder with a calm and convincing voice. "And lastly, he probably thinks you're beautiful." Emerald finished, sitting back down on the bed. Giving Cinder a small smile of assurance.

A few seconds pass by as Cinder stared at Emerald, mildly shocked with what she has just said. "It's not a date.." Cinder meekly answered. A small blush coming to her face.

"Uh-huh. Sure it's not." Emerald replied with a teasing tone. Leaning back, placing her hands behind her to support her.

Cinder stared at Emerald. Still processing her sudden string of words. "I-it's not a date.." She meekly reassured, but with bit more force to it, and a redder blush. Emerald giggled at Cinder as she found this weird hidden personality rather cute. Not long after, Emerald quickly shut herself up when Cinder coughed into her hand, as she regained her composure. "Well.. Now that, that has concluded. I would like to, congratulate you for passing the test.. Yes.. A test.." Cinder whispered the last words. She then stood up and walked towards her desk. Crossing her arms and turned back to face them, a small pleased smile on her face. The Cinder they know and feared returned. But, still with a blush, and a, somewhat, timid body language.

"Uh.. A test?" Emerald rhetorically questioned with a teasing tone, since Cinder never did any tests or anything of the sorts on them. Though, suppose she should just play along. She's definitely liking this cute side of Cinder. _"Using that as her contact photo."_ She thought, as she saved a photo of a blushing Cinder. A photo she took ever so sneakily.

"Yes. A test. A test you passed with flying colors." Cinder, obviously, lied effortlessly. Her blush slowly subsiding as her confidence returns. "Both of you, actually." She switched her gaze between Emerald and Mercury as she said this.

"I did?" Mercury asked, shortly putting a halt to his ab-crunches.

"Yes, you both did."

"Oh.. Cool. Do I get a prize?" He asked, continuing his exercise.

"No." Cinder bluntly said, earning a half-hearted, "Aww."

Cinder then turned her back to them as she checked her face in a pocket mirror, after which she then walked over to her closet. Opening it, she started sifting through some of her clothes. Which she realizes is, not that many.

Emerald, who kept her eyes on Cinder, watches as her mistress looks over some clothes. Which consisted of: A red dress, her stealth outfit, her prom dress, her tournament outfit, and her school uniform. Which she is currently wearing. Emerald observed Cinder with interest, then with curiosity as Cinder adopted a thinking pose, slowly starting to pace back forth. Cinder then walks back into her closet and picks out her casual clothes, (tournament clothing), and her prom dress, then proceeds to lay them on her bed.

Cinder's troubled, that she could tell. Especially from judging her body language.. and also the incoherent mutterings. _"She's probably overthinking things again."_ She sighed as she bent forward to lay her chin on her hand. Preparing herself for another string of questions, seeing how Cinder is giving her side glances.

"Emerald.." Cinder called out with a meek and worried tone.

"Yes, my mistress?" Emerald replied with a slight teasing tone.

"Umm.." She coughed, willing her voice to sound normally, "Emerald.. Let's say, a certain girl is.. No-no, um... Say, a hypothetical girl is going out.. with a hypothetical guy- N-not like a date.." She interrupted herself, "Say, this hypothetical girl, is going out with this hypothetical guy, a-and this girl really.. _likes_.. this hypothetical guy.. and doesn't want to make a bad impression. W-what should this hypothetical girl wear?" She asked wearily.

"Huh... Umm.."

"A-and to add some context, this hypothetical girl asked this hypothetical guy out the first time they met, when they accidentally bumped into each other, and are going out on the same day.. And that both of these hypothetical people are students in a prestigious academy." Cinder quickly added.

"O- _kaayyy_.. Mighty specific there, Cinder." Cinder shifted a little. "Almost like it was based on real life events." Emerald finished with a jokingly suspicious tone.

"Probably a coincidence. Nothing more." She waved off, trying to stave of the nervous tone from her voice. "So, do you have an answer?" She asked, a bit too eager.

"Hmm.." Emerald adopted a thinking pose. Her eyes slowly falling to the side. "Mercury, what do you think?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. I'm not a fashionista." He nonchalantly said as he continued his ab-crunches.

Emerald sighed in slight frustration, "Tell us what you think from a guy's perspective." She glared at him.

"Oh.." He stopped to looking at Cinder.

"Unless, of course, you're not a guy.. I mean, I'm not judging or anything, but-"

"Heh, _Go_ screw yourself, Em."

"What? No love for the lady?" Emerald said with a cheeky grin.

"Emerald, you are _no_ lady." Mercury retorted, before returning his eyes to an uncharacteristically patiently waiting Cinder, and looked her up and down. Though making sure he doesn't spend too much time on a body part. So he quickly gave her a look over and answered the first thing that came to his mind. "She looks pretty good." He then started doing hand-stand push-ups.

"Can you give it a bit more thought." Cinder asked, uncharacteristically polite. "Isn't _this_ ," She gestured to her uniform, "a bit, average?"

"Especially for a first date." Emerald quipped on the side.

"It's not a date." She quickly reassured once more.

"I dunno. Guys like a girl in a uniform. Some of them at least. Most of them being fetishists." He answered, his voice not even straining from doing his push-ups. It's as if his voice is just being dubbed over.

"I don't think my Jaune is the kind of guy to be a fetishist. Much less, to have fetish in the first place." Cinder assured them, with a subtle prideful tone.

" _My_ Jaune?" Emerald questionably whispered to herself. Getting off of her bed.

"Hey, like what they say, 'It's always the nice guy.' Or something like that, as I have heard." He stopped for a second to slightly tilt his head for the last few words.

"Who says that? And where did you even hear it from." Cinder asked in disbelief, and suspicion. Jaune is not like that. She could never picture him having some disgusting fetish. Although it did let her mind wander to a certain scenario taken from a certain book, with the characters replaced with certain people. Which brought a blush to her face, to which she quickly willed away.

"You know.. Mercury could be up to something here." Emerald said, walking up beside Cinder.

"What?! You think that my Jaune is a disgusting pervert?!" Cinder instantly reacted, feeling insulted.

Emerald took a step back. "What- N-no! I meant the part where he said you look good, before it turned into a conversation about fetishes.. You know, since you asked for help on what to wear?" Emerald quickly assured her, especially when Cinder's hands are on fire.

"O-oh." Cinder immediately calmed down. Extinguishing the flames. "Well then, voice your reasons."

"Well.. again, it's just the first dat-"

"It's not a date!"

"-And both of you are just students. Or in our case, pretend students." She muttered the last sentence. "And I don't think you two will be going somewhere fancy, and he doesn't seem like he cares too much on appearances... So why not?"

"Why not what?" Cinder dumbly asked.

"Why not just wear your uniform?" Emerald reasoned, which made Cinder ponder.

"A-are you sure I should just wear _this_ to present to Jaune?"

"Um.. Yeah."

"Yup." Mercury answered at the side.

Cinder went silent as she contemplated on their reasons, and on her clothes. Which, considering how her face is slowly shifting into panic mode, says that they weren't positive. "But what if he wears something casual and then he sees me arrive with just my school uniform, and then he thinks that it's the only clothing I have, or that I'm too lazy to change. Or what if he will wear fancy clothing and he sees my peasant clothing and then he'll look away in disgust, and then he'll think I'm not pretty and then joins the army just to get away from me, and then he turns into some kind of ancient Grimm dragon so he can't be with me, and then what if he's married to Winter Schne-"

"Uuugh! _Cinder_!" Emerald whined, "Just stop worrying about it! You're getting worked up over nothing. Half of them doesn't even make any sense."

"But what if he _Is_ married to Winter Schnee?" Chibi-Cinder, with a comical tear drop, weakly tried to make a point. Starting to sound like a crybaby.

Emerald sighed, "Trust me, he isn't. I don't think they even know each other, much less met each other."

"What about arranged marriage? From when they were children?" Chibi-Cinder asked with an adorably innocent voice.

Emerald stared at her for a few seconds, thinking up ways on why that's not possible, but she eventually gives up and just gave a long and tired sigh, letting her head fall back, and then massaging it with her left hand. "Cinder.. Just.. Just go take a shower and relax. By the time you're done you'll probably be refreshed just in time for your da-"

"It's not a date!" Cinder shouted reverting back to normal.

"Your not-date, whatever! Call it an appointment, a meeting, your cult assembly. What- _ever_! Just. Go. Take. A shower!" Emerald finished.

"Mmmm.. Alright. Fine." Cinder walked towards the bathroom with a pout.

"And while you're in there don't think of anything else! Forget any of your stupid far-fetched scenarios about what's going to happen with Jaune, and just focus on the smooth jazz."

Cinder turned to face Emerald, "But I don't like smooth jazz." Cinder whined.

Emerald just gave her a glare, and then angrily pointed to the bathroom. "Get!"

Cinder continued with a few more steps. "Mmm.. But-"

"Ap-pap-pap!" She waggled her finger.

"But _Emerald_!" Cinder whined once more. Standing closely beside the door frame. "I don't like smooth jazz.." She quietly said. She then goes on to mumble, "I bet Jaune doesn't like smooth jazz too, he probably hates it. But wait, what if he loves it and overhears me not liking it and then-"

"Cinder." Emerald called with a commanding tone. "What did I _say~_?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Cinder shifted in her position as she sets her gaze downwards, "Go to the bathroom, and don't think of anything else. Except for the smooth jazz." She said faintly.

"And what are you doing right now?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cinder sighed in frustration, "Not in the bathroom, not not thinking about Jaune and what kinds of misfortunes that will come to our.. not-date... And not listening to smooth jazz."

"Right. Why don't _you_ go over _there_ , and fix that." Emerald pointed to the bathroom. Which leads Cinder to pout again, this time with an annoyed look.

"Oh, I'll fix something alright." Cinder grumbles as she treads her way to the bathroom. "Don't forget I'm the one who took you in!" Cinder shouted as she slams the door close.

"What was that?!"

"Bite me!"

"Ock! One more quip like that and you're grounded young lady!" Emerald warned. While Mercury watches with an amused bored stare, still doing his push-ups.

"Meh-meh meh-meh-meh-meh." Cinder mocked with an annoying voice.

Emerald huffed away in annoyance, but not before kicking the door. "Grrrr.. I swear. Got herself a date and she's suddenly all Miss Big shot." Emerald complained with her arms crossed.

"I'm pretty sure she's a big shot before she even got a d-

"It'S **NOT** A **DATE!** " Cinder belatedly screamed.

"It is a date and you know it!" Emerald retorted.

"Well, how should you know! You haven't even gone out on a date before!"

"You don't know that! I was poor! I was desperate! I could've gone out on a date just for the money!"

"Technically not a date if it's fake!" Cinder mocked.

"GRRRRRR! Just take the damn shower so you can go to your definitely not, not-date!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

" **FIINE!** " Emerald shouted with a growl. Taking deep breaths as she got a little worn out from all the screaming. Hearing a faint, 'It's not a date.' coming from the other side of the door. She then caught Mercury staring at her, as he stopped his one-handed hand-stand push-up. "What?" She seethed.

"Were you a prostitute?" Mercury asked, pointing at her with a deadpan stare. While continuing his one-handed hand-stand push-up.

Emerald huffed and crossed her arms, " _No_." She said as a matter of fact. "But I _was_ willing to go do things for money." She stated as she went on to sit on her bed with her legs crossed. "Probably would have had more dates than her too." She mumbled.

"Would not!" Cinder shouted, seemingly able to have had heard that.

"I don't hear smooth jazz being played!" Emerald warned. She was met with silence. A second later, muffled sounds of jazz music started playing, along with the sounds of the shower running.

"Isn't she supposed to tell us what to do, not the other way around?" Mercury mumbled, finally done with his ridiculous push-ups so he could settle on finishing the comic book that he was reading. A few minutes pass by as they sat in silence. Mercury, having finished with the comic book, decided to play games on his scroll. But as he opens it, he notices a crucial detail.

"Hey." He was met with silence. "Hey, Em."

"Hmm, what?" She actually just didn't hear him.

"What time is their date again?"

'Not a date.'

"This afternoon. Why?"

Mercury showed her his scroll. "Few minutes left before date _time~_ " He half-sang, showing her the time on his scroll. Emerald's eyes widen as Cinder will be late for her date.

She quickly hopped off of her bed, "Cinder! Quick get dressed! You'll be late for your da-" She shouted as she neared the door. She was caught off guard as Cinder kicked the door down. Fully dressed in her uniform. Emerald's face narrowly missing the bathroom door, managing to flinch back, and landing on her bottom.

Slamming their room door open, Cinder hastily sprinted towards Beacon's Skyport piers, her eyes filled with determination. Narrowly jumping over a fluffy ball thing. She wasn't sure what it was, since she's kind of in a hurry.

"Well.. she's excited." Mercury said, after a few seconds of silence. Emerald started to pick herself up, and also the door.

"I'm kinda worried though." She said as she tried to put the door back on, fidgeting with the placement of the door. "Do you think we should follow her and make sure that the date goes well?" Giving up on fixing the door, she decided to settle it on just laying it against a nearby wall.

"Nah.." As Emerald steps back to see the damage on the door frame, she notices a peculiar sight on the ground and went over to pick it up. "Besides, she's a big girl, she can handle herself." Mercury added to his statement. Emerald merely answers him by dangling the object in her hand and showing it to Mercury with a deadpan stare. "Err.. Right. They're at the Skyport, correct?"

"Yup. Let's go." She nodded, as she pocketed the object and ran out the door, followed by Mercury.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

 **Mom-Emerald, and Teenage-Daughter Cinder.**

 **There's something you haven't seen before.**

 **Also, CMNE is pronounced Carmine.**

 **Yeah, I posted the second chapter without anyone wanting it.**

 **Expect Chapter 3 to be in perpetual hiatus. I blame my procrastination.**

 **But, fear not! I'll try my best to complete it.**

 **Actually, fear everything.**

* * *

 **A quick explanation as to why Cinder is acting like a blushing school-girl. Will be expounded tomorrow, since I need sleep.**

 **Cinder, for lack of a better word, haven't been a girl for a very long time. She has also have not seen anyone that has caught her eye. To put it bluntly, she haven't had a real crush in all her life. She had a very troubled childhood, is what I'm trying to say. And Salem took her troubles away, in return for her service. Cinder then grew up cold, and stone hearted.**

 **And Jaune came to melt that heart with just one sight of him. Basically, love at first sight. True love. Mind you, and that true love is what made Cinder into a stuttering, blushing school girl.**

 **Cinder will still be the same old, dangerous, and alluring Cinder we all know, love, and hate. But, currently, whenever she's in the presence of Jaune, all of that goes away, and in place is a cute, innocent, and love-struck girl. So, she's only OOC whenever she's with Jaune.**

 **Pretty cheesy explanation. But, hey! It did say romance at the top... It also said, Homour.**

 **I will explain it some more tomorrow. So hold yer' horses in the meantime.**


	3. A bit of a Snag

**~•RWBY's not mein, yo!•~**

* * *

 **Me: Alright. Chapter 3's up and running.**

 **Also me: Well, if that's the case you better go catch it.**

 **Me: Too lazy. Let the readers do it.**

 **(Re-written/revised with a much-needed help from LIMMMEEESSS.)**

* * *

 **~•Beacon's Skyport•~**

* * *

Cinder arrived at the Sky-piers panting heavily, her eyes darting everywhere searching for her not-date. Hoping that he hasn't left yet. _"I swear, if anything happens, I'm blaming Emerald for making me spend my time in the shower listening to Jazz music I don't even like."_ She stopped near a column as she regained her breath. She pulled out her scroll to check herself in the reflection, completely forgetting about her pocket mirror. Fixing her hair, and checking if she has anything on her face, in her teeth, up her nose, and even her ears. She took a quick glance around her. Her eyes flickered in all directions using her highly trained senses to capture great information about her surroundings in just a blink of an eye, literally. Analyzing each sight trying to look for that specific mop of golden blonde hair, and those oceanic blue orbs that seems to pierce through her eyes and into her heart and soul. Unknowingly, Cinder started to nibble the tip of her finger as she sets her gaze to the sky. Going almost cross-eyed as she smiled dumbly, not noticing Emerald and Mercury stealthily went hiding behind a few columns back.

Cinder, somehow, managed to tear herself out of her fantasy, by slapping herself in the face. _"Ugh! No. Be cool, Cinder. While I may have perfectly interacted with him in the cafeteria, with no help whatsoever. It was still quite sloppy in execution. So now, I have to make sure my second interaction with him goes as smooth as his hair and skin probably is, and just as beautiful too. Just like his eyes."_ Her eyes set into a cold calculating look, as her face fell into that seductive, icy-cold face she normally wore. Like carved stone. _"Stones are basically rocks, and like rocks, they are hard. Hard, like his abs. Yet, they're still tender, like his arms. Probably so that I won't hurt myself."_ She placed her hands on her cheeks, smiling dumbly as she giggled like a school girl. _"That's so considerate of him!"_ She praised him.

Suddenly, she paused. A look of great confusion gracing her face. _"But wait, when would I ever be hurt by his abs, or why? What scenario would lead me into getting hurt by his, probably, eight-pack abs?"_ She wondered, placing a finger to the edge of her lip, and crossing her left arm underneath her breasts, taking on a contemplating pose. _"Obviously, Jaune would never! intentionally hurt me, that much is true with every sense of the word. Nor I would do anything of the sort to him. Never! I'd rather get pierced in the heart by an arrow, and turned to ash, before I could even have a slimmer of a thought about hurting him. Maybe even get an arrow to the heel just to add insult to injury." _Cinder shook her head in approval at the thought. "I'd feel pity to whoever would be a subject to such an execution." She mumbled to herself with a tone of condolence.

Cinder was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, as a familiar voice called her name out. "H-hey! Cinder!" Jaune shouted, a tinge of surprise barely noticeable in his voice. "O-over here!"

Cinder quickly turned around and fixed herself then quickly turned back around to see Jaune walking up to her. _"Alright! Be cool, Cinder! You got this. Master of emotions. Composure Queen!"_ Cinder let out a satisfied hum, paired with an exhale, almost purring as she stood up proud and tall. Her back straight and her head held up high, hands on her hips that are swaying, and with an air of confidence surrounding her as she sauntered seductively towards him... Unfortunately, she could only last a mere second before she enthusiastically waved her arm up high, hopping up and down just to get more of his attention. Her face breaking into the very essence of joy. "Hi! _Jaune_!" She shouted, unable to hide her smile and the delight in her voice. She giggled ever so cheerily. Excited chuckling noises escaping her breath, as she jogged up towards him, stopping just a step away, almost giving him a headbutt. "H-hi! Jaune! Hello! N-nice meeting you again, Jaune! Hehe, Wow! It's just so... Wow!" Her voice becoming the definition of cheerful happiness as she slowly felt her own nervousness.

"Y-yeah.. Wow!" He said smiling with slightly less enthusiasm, masking the surprised tone in his voice, "You actually came." He added quietly.

She giggled, "Y-yes.. Wow! Indeed." Her energy slowly dying down. Gradually noticing how dorky she must've acted. "Hehe... Jaune... H- _hello~_ " Cinder giggled awkwardly, twirling and playing with her hair, swiveling her torso as she showed him a toothy grin. "H-hi." Her voice slowly being laced with nervousness. Growing softer as the seconds pass by. The moment quickly led to a second of awkward silence, save for the occasional giggle Cinder makes whenever she oddly greets him, making her nervously tug the hems of her skirt. Giving him a shy smile whenever he looks at her blushing face.

"Hehe... Yeah... Hi." Jaune nervously said, following the awkwardness. Occasionally greeting her back, whenever she greets him. Scratching his head, really wondering what he got himself into. Giving a soft glare as parts of his hair slapped his eyelids. Leading him into a one-sided battle with his fringe.

Cinder took the opportune moment of silence, and his distraction, to quickly give him a look over. And, to her surprise, Emerald and Mercury were right. All he wore was just his school uniform too... Except with the blazer tied around his waist, forgoing his vest, leaving him with his white undershirt, the tie nowhere to be seen, and a few buttons near his collar popped open. Which, if she was honest to herself, made him look 60% hotter, maybe even more... by her opinion. Or by anybody's opinion. They can disagree if they want... If they don't want to see their family again. Cinder couldn't help but nibble the corner of her lip, still giggling like an innocent little girl.

In reality, Jaune was actually just hot. Temperature wise.

Nevertheless, Cinder ogled him like he was titled the sexiest hunter-in-training on a magazine cover. Especially with how the gentle breeze caressed his hair, his hand on his waist, as he kept combing his hair back with his other hand and subconsciously leaning his head back, exposing his neck. The wind blocking his sight with his own hair. Jaune slowly brought his eyes back, to stare at her with those piercing azure eyes. Accidentally narrowing his eyes as he felt some dust brush near his eyes. The sun seemed to focus all its light on him, as a flock of clouds passed by. Cinder caught herself ogling at him, instantly facing to the side and quickly wiping away her drool as she let out a cute giggle. Looking at him adorably from the edge of her eyes, giving him an embarrassed grin.

 _"I... guess she's really hungry?"_ Jaune thought dumbly. Letting his attention be taken away by a scurrying dog. _"Wait.. Are dogs even allowed in here?"_ He pondered on the thought. Completely missing Cinder giving him side glances and a goofy smile, fanning herself with her hand as a hard blush crept on her face. Trying to calm her heart.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

As Jaune and Cinder waited for their ride in a slowly developing awkward silence, though to his credit, Jaune does try to strike up some small-talk from time to time, though met with short answers covered in smiles, compliments, and the ever-present shy giggling of a school girl, farther back behind the columns, Emerald and Mercury silently watched, hidden behind the column. Emerald with her back to the column, and Mercury just in front of her. Leaning to the side so they could see them.

" _Soo_... How are we gonna do this?" Mercury finally asked.

"I don't know." Emerald bluntly answered.

"O- _kay_... I guess we should've came up with a plan before we got here, huh?"

"Yeah. I admit, that _was_ pretty dumb of me." She whispered back

"Mmm-hmm." He agreed with a nod, eliciting a glare from Emerald. "Hmm... Maybe, you could slip it in her pocket when she's not looking?" Mercury suggested.

"Yeah, but we'll have to get closer, and that'll bring the risk of us getting caught."

"Wait, what do you mean by _Us_? Last I check, you're the thief here. You do it."

"Wha- Hey! Just because I'm basically a master in sleight of hand, doesn't mean I could- Well, I _could_ do it. But, I can't do it by myself. She'll obviously see me, and will probably be suspicious. I need a distraction, and that's where _We_ come in." She argued through hushed gritted teeth.

"You're not just gonna walk up in front of her! Go sneak behind her, or wear a disguise." He gently leaned in very closely. Unconsciously putting his elbow just above her head. Emerald suddenly finding herself tense, her survival instincts almost making her punch him in the gut. "Or just use your semblance on her. I don't think she'll mind." He softly whispered into her ear trying to hide her semblance, yet it caused her to shiver at the feeling.

"What?! N-no way! That's a horrible idea, I won't use my semblance on her! Never!" She shook her head, pausing as a thought came to her. "And last _I_ checked, you're also a pretty good pickpocket, why don't you do it while I distract her with my semblance, then."

"You- You just _said_ you didn't want to use your semblance on her!" He whisper-shouted.

"Y-yeah, but.. that was before I wanted _you_ to do it." She explained nervously.

"You're not making any sense!"

" _You're_ not making any sense." She countered as they fell into silence. Staring at each other. The faint sounds of Cinder and Jaune trying, and failing to have a conversation, and the rustling of a nearby bush settling as background noises.

"You do it." Mercury calmly stated.

"You do it."

"No, _you_ do it."

"You do it. It'll make sense that you would be the one giving it to her."

"No, it doesn't. You do it. You're a girl, she's a woman."

"And you're a guy. You do it. Just pass it off as you being a pervert."

"I'm devilishly handsome, not a pervert. You do it. You're the one going around showing off your curves."

"Oh."

" _Oh_?"

"Didn't think you'd be interested... You do it. You're the one checking me out."

"First off, never touching you. Second off, You do it. You're better than me at this kind of work."

"You do it. You're better at being a charismatic hottie."

" _Oh~_ Now who's checking who?

"Wha- well, I didn't mean to! It's obviously for someone else."

"You do it! _You're_ the one checking _me_ out!"

"Y-you do it! You can pass off as an idiot tripping on flat ground!"

"You do it! It takes great amount of skill to trip on flat ground. You're _perfect_ for the job."

"You do it. I'm not going _near_ her!"

Mercury made a frustrated noise. The idiocy of their conversation finally getting to him. "Why would you think I could?!" He countered. Both falling into a brief silence. Mercury sighed. "Okay, okay, okay. Look." He started calmly. "We're obviously complicating a relatively simple mission, so... how about.. how about we-"

"How about _what_? Huh?" She suddenly glared at him. "What? You wanna just walk up to her like," Emerald lowered her voice, trying to sound like a guy. "' _Hey, Cinder. You forgot this extremely crucial thing. Sup, Jaune. I'm her hot male teammate, casually holding this thing right in front of you, as if I've handled it many times before._ '" She smugly acted. "' _Nice hairstyle, bro! I have one like yours, but cooler. Catch'ya later, babe_.' And then slap her ass, as you strut your way across the campus, all confident and ' _playa -like_ '," She strained at the word. "with me straddling you as girls start latching on to you like a magnet." She said unconsciously. "I mean- That's like a total low-blow for his self-esteem! So how is that going to help Cinder with this date?! Huh, Mercury? How?!" she asked frustrated.

Emerald glared at his ever-growing puzzled look. "It's guys like you that are the reason for girls blowing off nice, respectable guys, and going for the cool, confident, and dangerous-looking male swimsuit _model_!" She intensely gestured to his body to prove her point. "Like, can you please contain yourself even for a second?" She said, quickly gazing at his body up and down. "Sooner or later, someone is just gonna jump on you out of nowhere." She leered at him, crossing her arms under her chest to further prove her point. "Pouncing on you like a predator does her prey... And don't say I didn't warn you when _that_ happens." She stated as if teaching a lesson.

Mercury stared at her for a moment. "Where the heck did that come from!?" He shouted, startling her. "That's not at all what I was going to do! _Or_ say! Not even remotely close! Seriously! Where did that even come from?" Emerald was seen about to retort, but Mercury unknowingly interrupted her, shutting her mouth. "Look. What I was trying to say was, we should just-" Mercury suddenly stopped himself, as a strange part in her ramblings belatedly registered in his head that immediately caught his attention. "Why were you straddling me?!" He shouted, in genuine shocked curiosity.

"I don't know!" She whisper-screamed at him, with a blush spreading across her face. "Maybe it's part of your fantasy plan, or... something!" She argued back, wholly frustrated, and embarrassed. "Probably something stupid... Like your face... I hate your face." She mumbled, her arms crossed. Throwing her sight to the side, looking at nothing in particular. Her cheeks rose tinted.

Letting themselves calm down from the sudden argument that broke out. All the while Mercury stared at her, waiting for her answer as she ignored him. Giving up, exhausted, Mercury sighed. Closing his eyes as he brought his head down. Which is awfully close to her chest. "Let's just..." He brought his head up to face her. "Let's just follow them to their date and when we get the chance, let's slip it in her pocket.. Alright?"

"..." She gave him a puzzled look.

"Alright?"

"..."

"Alright, Emerald?"

"..."

"Emerald?"

"Alright. Okay... Fine. _Sure_! Let's do your plan. Whatever helps you sleep at night." She mumbled. Both giving each other an exasperated grumble as they turned back to look at Cinder. Once more, Emerald is getting frustrated, but not in the same levels as before. It was more of a certain kind of nuisance. All the while she gave him quick side glares, her face clearly showing something on her mind. A questioning look would always glare back at her whenever she does. Ultimately sighing, Emerald turned around to face him as a soft glare settled upon her face. "Ugh! Geez, Merc. You could've just said that in the first place." Leaning back on the column with her arms crossed. "Would've saved me the trouble of wasting air trying to make sense with you." She grumbled.

Mercury open his mouth to argue back, but opted to keep in shut. To which he then sighed, coupled with a slow exhale. Losing any frustration from before. Settling back to his previous position as he regained his composure. "You know, for someone not wanting to waste air talking to me. You sure care a lot about how well I sleep at night." He finished with a teasing tone.

She answered bluntly, recuperating her previous tone. "Please, I was being sarcastic. You could be having the most terrifying nightmare, for all I care." Letting a small victorious smirk to graze her lips. Mercury moved to retort, but was interrupted by a sudden finger brought up in front of his face. "Plus! I never said, ' _I didn't want to waste air talking to you_.' I said, I didn't want to waste air trying to make sense with you." Emerald then stared right into his eyes as she crossed her arms, leaning on the column as she gave him a gentle smug look, chuckling to herself. "You better go get those ears checked. I'm worried that a Grimm might _ever so easily_ sneak up and kill you." She finished with an innocent tone.

Mercury leaned forward, bringing his head closer to hers, his forearm over her head resting on the column. He smirked while staring into her eyes, she stood a bit straighter, with their faces an inch apart. "There you go again, worrying about me, You keep that up, and you'll start getting wrinkles." He teased. Emerald gently laid a hand on the back of his neck, making sure he hears her next remark loud and clear. She smirked, challenging his own.

"Oh, Mercury..." She chuckled at his idiocy. A retort primed and ready, she opened her mouth...

"We should kiss."

There was a brief pause, as Emerald and Mercury widened their eyes. They scanned the space between themselves, seeing how close their bodies are to each other. They slowly turned their heads to meet the semi-serious faces of seven students hiding behind an obviously fake bush. Almost all of them either wearing a trench coat, a mustache, a fedora, a monocle, or a combination of the accessories. "Um..." Emerald and Mercury simultaneously expressed, confusion evident in their voice.

"Hi!"

"Hello!" Ruby and Pyrrha, respectively, greeted.

Yang was giving them a wide cheeky smile. Watching them with amusement. Intentionally informing them through her sly smirk, that she was the one who said those three words.

Emerald and Mercury stared in silence at Team RWBY and NPR hiding behind the poorly made bush. "Oh, great." The mumbled whisper escaped both of their lips. Sharing the same exasperated look.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

"So... Cinder..." Cinder perked up when she heard her name being called by her beloved... acquaintance. Her beloved acquaintance, was what she was originally thinking of. "How's Beacon treating you so far?" Jaune asked. Wondering how the transfer student is doing, and at the same time killing that awkward silence.

"O-oh, well, p-pretty well.." She answered meekly. "I suppose..." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh... Okay. Good..." Jaune nodded in affirmation. Giving Cinder an innocently friendly smile, leaving her into a giggle fit. A chuckle leaving his breath as he looked at her curiously. "Ha ha.. W-what's so funny?" He asked, wondering if she's laughing at him or at something else.

Cinder giggled into the side of her slightly curled fingers. Swaying side to side, as she let her eyes wander around anywhere but his direction. "Hehehe. I dunno... Just- Hehe.. _Nothing~_. _Jaune~_..." She blushed, mentally squealing with joy every time she gets to say his name.

"O-oh. Alright... I guess... Um," He cleared his throat. "Cinder."

She hummed, a silent delighted tone escaping. " _Yes~_. _Jaune~_?" She stifled a cheerful giggle.

Confusing Jaune for a second, before shaking it away as he stared off to the Sky-piers. "Do you know what time the Airship will come?" Jaune seriously wanting to eliminate that awkward silence.

Oddly surprising Cinder, as she suddenly looked at her wrist to find that she has never worn a watch for basically her whole life. "O-oh. Uhh..." Nice going Cinder. That'll make him think you're smart. "I-I think they'll arrive in a couple more minutes... Probably..." She whispered the last word. Subtly hiding her hand behind her back, ignoring the fact that she just checked her empty wrist, trying to hide the embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh.. Okay." He awkwardly finished. Jaune seriously doesn't know what else to do here. Sympathizing with her blunder as he has done the same thing so many times before. _"Don't worry about it Cinder. It happens to the best of us."_ Smiling at her to ease her anxiety. Which did so surprisingly well. _"Soon, you'll learn how to turn it into a joke, which not only saves your self-esteem, but it will also make the people around you laugh. So, it's a win-win."_

Don't you worry too, Jaune. For your soon to be beloved, 'Acquaintance' will take care of that pesky awkward air. "U-um... So.. Jaune..." Or strengthen it, I guess. "When did you arrive?" Her unprecedented soft voice faintly asked.

"Hmm?" Jaune looked at her. Barely hearing her.

She coughed, increasing the volume of her voice. "What time did you arrive here?" She asked more specifically.

Jaune rubbed his chin as he gave it a short thought. "Mmm.. Actually, I think I arrived just a few seconds after you did." He answered. "Which is kind of a big thing for me, since I always arrive five minutes early." He said with a shrug coupled with a chuckle.

 _"Great job Cindy! You just showed him up. What's next?! You're going to try to become a better person than he is?"_ She mentally panicked, and berated herself. "O-oh.. Hehe.." She giggled. Turning her face to hide her dispirited downcast eyes. _"He probably hates me, and probably sees me a snobby know-it-all, that tries to one-up everyone she meets, and then he's going to get whisked away by Winter Schnee. Laughing victoriously as she manically twirls her handle-bar mustache."_

Jaune somehow noticed her sudden sullen mood, and without a second thought, corrected the misunderstanding. "It's not like it's a bad thing. I'm just surprised that I would meet someone who would arrive even earlier than me. I'm.. kinda impressed actually." Jaune finished with that beautiful angel-like smile.

 _" **10 Points to Cinder**."_ Cinder thought to herself, as she giggled with joy. "Oh.. Really! Well, I never thought I would meet someone who would arrive five minutes early." She regaled, regaining her confidence. "Most of the people I meet would just be _annoyingly_ late, then act like they're just being fashionably late. Which is just something I find very exasperating."

Cinder, immediately getting a huge confidence boost just from Jaune, is now unnecessarily babbling to herself as she vents out her frustration, starting to pace around as she unknowingly went off into a tangent. "I mean, how long does it take to get a ride going from one point to another? We even have Airships that could minimize the travel time between each location, compared to that of ground vehicles and the traffic that comes with it. Just take an Airship and be done with it. They're pretty accessible to the public. I don't get why that orange haired-"

Before Cinder could finish her ramblings, she suddenly took notice of Jaune's ever so down-trodden look, with a face that speaks of impending doom. "J-Jaune? Is there something wrong?" She asked with genuine concern. Hovering just outside his personal space. _"Tell me, and I will burn whatever and whoever that dares to cause you so much woe."_ She added in her head. _"Unless, of course he was just mentally tortured from my pesky pretentious prattle! Great job again, Cindy! You just destroyed the mind of your future hus-"_

Jaune nervously laughed. Unintentionally interrupting Cinder's self-berating rant. "N _o_ , nothing's wrong. Nothing serious, anyways.." He answered. Cinder, in the meantime, is already finding a way to dispose the body of whomever that had the gall to cause strife to her Jaune, relieved she didn't break Jaune's mind. "It's just that, I actually forgot that I'm going on an Airship." He explained, finishing it with an ashamed smile.

"What's wrong with the Airship?" She asked innocently, while she formulated plans on how to destroy the Airship. _"I think I have a couple red Dust on me."_

"It's nothing serious. If anything, it's kind of pathetic." He reassured her. "It's just that.. I get _really_ bad motion sickness. So my ride in the Airship is mostly ruined by me spending more time next to a trashcan, and trying not to puke my guts out." Jaune finished with a sheepish smile, coupled with a slight chuckle.

 _"That Monstrous Fiend!"_ Cinder mentally screamed with a raging fire in her eyes. _"How dare that infernal contraption bring such strife towards Jauney's cute, and probably nicely toned stomach!"_ All the while she kept a perfectly honed poker-face, though with a few sprinkles of interest and sympathy. After all, she didn't want him to think that she was bored, or that she doesn't care. Gods! That will be the last thing she will do before dying, and even after dying. It'll be the last thing she'll do before her soul goes into the void.

"So, I advise you to keep your shoes far away from me. Last time that happened, I thought I was gonna get punched." He ended with another chuckle. Obviously referring to a certain blonde boxer.

 _"Hmm, I guess I also need to find out who's the person that made my Jaune think he was going to get punched.. Duly noted."_ She thought. "Um, Jaune." She called his attention. "Isn't there some sort of pill specifically made for motion sickness?" She asked, hoping that they exist, and that he has them so she doesn't get to see him suffer because of her.

Jaune then perked up on this, bringing a shimmer in Cinder's eyes, as he gave a pleased smile. "Oh, yeah! I forgot. My teammate told me about this. Uhhh... One second." He then started to search his person, patting his pockets and anywhere else on his clothing that would be able to contain a small bottle of pills. "Where is it?" He mumbled under his breath. "I could've sworn he gave it to me."

Cinder watched Jaune as he searches his pockets, looking for that elusive motion sickness pills. However, while she was.. not-ogling, at him, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Possibly because it was headed straight towards Jaune's head. With specially honed, aura infused, huntress class reflexes, she effortlessly caught the insolent little pest. She was all too ready to crush it, and burn it in her hands, but, luckily for Jaune, she decided to inspect it instead, and lo and behold, it turns out to be the bottle for the motion sickness pills. She thanked whoever threw the bottle, while also congratulating their luck that it was what her Jaune was looking for to quell his stomach.

While Jaune turned once more, desperately looking for his motion sickness pills, Cinder carefully, and deftly slipped it in the pocket of his blazer. "Ugh. Darnit. I guess I left it back at the dorms." Jaune said dejectedly, finally giving up.

Seeing Jaune looking, slightly, mopey made Cinder realize something. She utterly _Despised_ the idea of Jaune being depressed. Cinder, calm down. His eyes just drooped a little. "Did you check your blazer?" She knowingly said, smiling with a sweet tone, while she victoriously fist-pumped in her head. _" **+10 Points to Cinder**."_

"Oh.. Hehe.. Right. Forgot I had this." Jaune said sheepishly, quickly untying his blazer to check the pockets. _"Urgh! Stupid! Stupid! Of course it's in your stupid blazer! You stupid- URGH!"_ He thought, humiliated. No one tell Cinder. She'll have a meltdown. "Hey, it is here!" Jaune joyously said. "Thanks for reminding me I had a blazer tied around my waist!" He beamed at her, unknowingly brightening up her day even more.

She blushed madly at his praise, probably would've fainted too. "N-no problem, Jaune. I'm glad to be of some assistance." Her voice getting squeakier. _"I'll gladly help you anytime."_ She thought. _" **+10 Points to Cinder**." _ She added. Jaune laughed at her sheepishly, as he tied the blazer back on to his waist, after he popped a few pills in his mouth, and putting the bottle in his pocket. She smiled back at him with her hands resting in front of her waist.

He laughed. "Thanks, again. Now I'll actually be able to sit down and enjoy the ride. Instead of spending it next to a trash-bin." He said jokingly with a bit of truth.

 _" **+10 Points to Cinder**." _ Looks like Cinder will also be able to enjoy the ride, sitting next to her totally not-date. "You're welcome, Jaune." Her smile practically beaming. _"Although, I'll be more than happy to spend the entire way to Vale standing next to you and the trash-bin, all the while caressing your back to make the trip more soothing for you."_ She mentally cooed. Gazing at him longingly.

They then made small conversations again, but this time they're a bit more comfortable with talking to each other. Well, she is. Jaune's alright.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

"Ren... Did you just tried to hit Jaune-Jaune in the face?" Nora asked with a suspicious eye.

"No. Of course not. I was merely trying to make it land near his feet, but the monocle, that you made me wear, made me lose my aim." Ren reasoned, as he locked eyes with Nora. His green-tinted monocle reflecting the light into her eyes. His black, handlebar mustache with a pink highlight shifting against the wind.

"Mmm.." She hummed in suspicion. "Alright. But, I got my eye on you Lie." Nora said with a lowered voice, squinting her eyes as she did the 'I'm watching you.' gesture.

"I told you, I should've thrown it. I am the only one here that has a throwing weapon, so my accuracy would definitely be on point." Pyrrha recounted. Fanning herself, as her red trench-coat with gold edge linings immensely raised the temperature for her. "Probably would've gotten it into his pocket too." She grumbled.

"Yeah, but how do we know you wouldn't just throw it at the Dame's head." Yang added from the side. Cleaning her aviator glasses and putting it on her cowboy hat.

"Her name's Cinder." Emerald informed them, as she hesitated to wear the dark green, circular sunglasses that Ruby gave her.

"No, I wouldn't! I did say the oath didn't I?" Pyrrha argued. Recounting the stupid oath, stating that she would not actively sabotage Jaune's date.

"You were mumbling halfway through." Blake said with a deadpan voice, lowering her binoculars, and adjusting the ribbon on top of her black fedora.

"It was the thought that counts." Pyrrha tried to justify herself.

"Can you guys stop pressing on Pyrrha, _allegedly_ saying the oath, and focus on the mission." Weiss whisper berated them.

"Yeah!" Ruby supported.

"Fine.. But, I'm only dropping it for the sake of the mission." Yang reluctantly agreed, as she flicked the tip of her hat.

"Thank you, Weiss." Pyrrha said with gratitude and a smile, as they shifted their gaze back to the couple.

"Besides, I still think it would've been a better idea to make her sign a contract. It would've been more solidly structured, and more professional." Weiss reasoned with a calm voice. Tilting her white fedora.

" _Weiss_!?" Pyrrha whined with a tone of betrayal, her eyes staring at Weiss in disbelief.

"So.." Mercury decided to break into their conversation. "I'm guessing you guys are also following your friend to his date, huh?" He deduced. Stylishly spinning his black and grey bowler hat, that was also given to him, before putting it ever so gracefully on his head.

"Yup!" Ruby confirmed, "But, he keeps on saying that it's not a date." She added. Somehow getting herself a full set of detective clothing. Donning the fully red and black monocle-mustache-trench coat-fedora quadruple combo. With a bubble-blowing smoking pipe to go along with it. The handle of a magnifying glass noticeably sticking out of her pocket. Ruby's quite proud of that.

"Even though, its _pretty_ obvious that it is." Yang said with a knowing tone.

"He also reasoned that she was just being nice, or that she just wanted to be friends." Blake added, looking through the binoculars.

At that, Emerald couldn't help but cringe. _"Poor Cinder. Friend-zoned before she even became a friend."_ She thought glumly. "Um.. If you don't mind me asking.. What exactly is your ' _mission_ ' here?" She asked, making air-quotes.

"Secretly survey Jaune-Jaune and the girly to their date." Nora answered first, with an enthusiastic smile.

"Her name's Cinder." Emerald quipped at the side.

"Make sure that nothing goes wrong." Yang said with the same enthusiasm.

"Don't you mean: Initiate covert interventions for eventualities?" Pyrrha rhetorically asked, with a tiny bit of a smug tone.

"If you want it to sound _boring_. Then, yeah. Sure, let's call it that." Yang argued.

"Hey, shut up! It sounds professional." Ruby whisper shouted. Trying to defend her awesome naming skills.

"Gather Intel, target surveillance, reconnaissance, and relaying acquired information to the highest ranking officer." Blake said with, almost, military-like precision.

"Yeah. That too." Ren said from the side.

"And also, to observe, and document any form of unknown anomalies, and any malicious threats towards Arc." Weiss added. To which made Mercury and Emerald stare at her in confusion.

"Oh.. She still can't believe that Jaune got a date. So she's super curious as to why the ravenette decided to ask him out." Yang answered them.

"Her name's Cinder." Emerald, once again, informed.

"If she's only doing this as a joke then she better be prepared to defeat a four-time Mistral Region Tournament champion." Weiss reasoned. "Plus, six angry friends." She added with a smirk.

"Awww! Weissy considers herself his friend. You really are warming up to our cute little blonde knight." Yang teased, to which made Weiss give her a deadpan stare.

"Cute?" Blake she whispered to herself.

"Plus, five angry friends, and a mildly annoyed acquaintance." Weiss restated, with a small victorious smile.

"You can deny it all you want, but we all know how you feel." Yang teased.

"Look! The Airship's arriving." Ruby whisper-shouted, as she pointed to the sky.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

"Oh, hey! The Airship's arriving." Jaune remarked. Looking off into the distance.

"That took quite a while, didn't it?" She rhetorically asked. "What? Did the pilot stop for a drive-through?" Cinder joked with a smile. That confidence boost really getting to her.

"Hey! That's what I was just thinking." He laughed. Which made Cinder blush wildly. Careful Jaune. Praise her any more, and poor Cinder will get a nose-bleed. You haven't even showed her your nicely-toned abs yet.

"R-really?" She giggled, trying to hide the euphoric tone in her voice.

Jaune laughed. "Yeah. I guess great minds _do_ think alike." He joked, and gave a short giggle. Unaware of the exceeding amount of happiness coming from Cinder. "Anyways. You ready to go?" He asked, taking a few steps to the Airship. Not noticing that there's a sentient shrubbery slowly following him.

She gave a cute giggle, "Of course. Just lead the way, Jaune." She said with a sweet voice. _"You can lead me anywhere you want."_ She mentally added.

"Fair enough. Come on." Cinder began to walk at the same pace next to him. Also, not noticing the audacious couple following her behind the columns. "I'm actually kinda excited that I could finally ride the Airship without having my stomach turn upside-down." He joked, while she giggled at him. Fully putting all her attention to him.

 _"I'm quite excited too Jaune. I'm actually thrilled to spend my time with you."_ She thought, smiling more brightly. Yup. She's super-duper happy about this, and she won't admit it to herself. Definitely going to be her best day ever. And nothing's going to ruin that. Like, at all.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

"Awww! Look at her!" Ruby gushed, with her hands to her chin.

"Yeah. She looks so awkwardly cute." Yang also gushed, though a bit more composed.

"I can be awkwardly cute, too." Pyrrha mumble-whined at the side, as she crossed her arms and turned to the side.

"She's almost like you sis." Yang quipped, as she tilted her head towards Ruby.

"Yeah.. _Heeyy~!_ I'll have you know that I'm only cute. Not awkwardly cute." Ruby argued with a humph.

"I'm awkwardly cute, too. How come no one remarks me on that." Pyrrha quietly whined again at the side, eliciting Nora to put her hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

"Well, she's half-right. She was only awkwardly cute when we first met, but since she's more comfortable now, she's only cute-cute. Not, awkwardly cute." Blake commented with that patented monotone voice.

"Yeah. Now she's kind of like Zwei-cute." Weiss added with an almost joking tone. While Blake gave a small growl, and hoping that _that_ mutt doesn't touch her ribbons.

"Ha! See. Told you." Ruby scoffed at her sister.

"Still awkwardly cute to me." Yang said mockingly, with a smile.

"They're boarding the Airship." Ren informed them.

Ruby gasped, "Quick! Advance in to the airship, and find a... uh.. an... optimal position for surveillance of the targets!" Ruby hollered, pointing towards the Airship. Finding herself being stared at by Yang, Nora and Weiss.

"Um... what?" Yang tilted her head, having no clue what she just said.

"Ugh.. Just get in, and find a nice place where we can still watch them." She sighed in annoyance.

"I knew I shouldn't have given her that book." Weiss grumbled at the side.

"Why don't you just say that normally?" Yang questioned as they stealthily maneuvered their way to the Airship.

"Because It's much more professional! It's what leaders usually say in missions." Ruby argued.

"No they don't." Blake commented.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

Jaune and Cinder finally made it in to the Airship, having a small conversation as they walked. Trying to find a nice place to sit down. Cinder smiling brightly, as Jaune told her the story of his initiation. With full honesty, mind you. He didn't leave any embarrassing moments out, even though most of them are about him. He did leave the part about him getting his aura unlocked out, so as to not invite suspicion.

She was quite impressed that he managed to block a Deathstalker's attack without even budging, most students would be flung away with it's strike. Though her eye twitched quite a bit when he told her how he caught Weiss Schnee and gave her a flirtatious remark, also the fact that he called her Snow Angel.

 _"First, I shall interrogate her on how she managed to catch my Jaune's sight! Even though he's obviously far too good for her, then I shall torture her near-death! For her nerve to reject him. Next I'll have her humiliated by showing her that she just threw away a wonderful opportunity to live a full, happy life, making her spend the rest of her days filled with guilt and sadness, until her depression finally kills her!"_ Cinder maliciously planned in her head. _"But, not right now. I'm too busy having a great time with Jaune!"_ She added while she kept her innocent smile towards Jaune. _"This is going to be the best day ever!"_

Finding a seat next to the window. Jaune sat down without contempt, since he no longer needs to worry about him puking his guts out. _"I Seriously gotta thank whoever made that mint-flavoured, chew-able motion sickness pills."_ Jaune thought with a happy smile. He then moved over a bit, so as to give a bit of space for Cinder.

Cinder, with smile, slightly bowed her head in gratitude towards Jaune's action, to which Jaune accepted with a nod of his own. He then switched his attention towards the windows. Excited, since he could finally see the view people kept bragging about.

However, as Cinder sat down next to Jaune. She can't help but tremble. Subtly leaving a shocked expression on her face. Voicing out a quivering moan, with wide eyes, lips being lightly bitten, and a luscious blush creeping up her face. Her mind went blank with horror.

For you see, in her hurry to get to her not-date. Cinder missed a very crucial detail. A teeny tiny, itsy-bitsy, black and lacy _bit_ of detail.

 _"WHHYYYY!"_ She mentally screamed, in pure, unadulterated terror. _( **-35 Points to Cinder**.)_

Well...

Someone's gone commando.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

 **Yeah. That just happened.**

 **I admit, the lines before the ending was a bit off. But, this was an all-nighter. I only wrote-in the ending after I got a nice little nap. So my mind was very garbled, and confused. Oh, and hey. Be honest with me. Did you expect that? Or did I threw you off guard?**

 **And, yeah. Jaune _is_ very self-insulting inside his head. But, it's only there because it's bringing back bad memories, and making him remember how much he hated himself in those memories. Plus, in my story, and future stories, my version of Jaune's personality, and persona, comes from a lot of other stories I read here. A selectively mixed version of all those personalities. **

**Jaune will still act like canon Jaune, only his thoughts will be changed, and very slight changes to how he acts. The only difference you'll see here is his thoughts. Other than that, nothing else. Though, I promise you, there won't be a whole plethora of Jaune's self-deprecating thoughts in every story. I'll just put them in randomly and scarcely. Basically endangered.**

 **Yeah, yeah. Shame on me, and all that stuff.**

 **Anyway. Chapter 4 might take some time. I am kind of forgetting parts of this story. But, I do have the general idea of where it's headed. The only problem is that I have trouble wording it out. Which is also what happened here.**

 **But I will still keep on writing this.**

 **Now, I'm gonna go and abruptly end this, since no one likes a wall of author's notes.**

 **Ciao~**

 **[Cinder's Current Points: 5/100]**

* * *

~•~


	4. Flicker of Doubt

**~•Who owns RWBY? Not me•~**

* * *

 **This took longer cause of things that happened in life.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **My sincerest apologies for the extra delay.**

* * *

 **~•[Airship]•~**

* * *

 _"Why? Why? Why? Why?"_ Those were the questions that plagued Cinder's head as she mentally wept. Though, considering the small, subtle orbs of water that were forming in the corner of her eyes, she might physically weep, too. And everything was going _so_ well. _"Please don't be true. Please don't be true. Please don't be true."_ Cinder prayed in her mind, as she closed her eyes. Her fists clenched tightly on her lap.

Jaune was oblivious to her plight, as he watched in amazement at the sights that behold him, as the Airship took to the skies. Like a child, he watched with a small smile on his lips, letting his eyes wander. But, if he was being honest with himself, the sight wasn't that great as to what he was expecting. He blamed Yang since she always teased him about it. _"Darn it, Yang. Why do you gotta raise my expectations like that."_ But, he admits. He also blames himself for partly believing her. Hey! When you got your mind focused on not barfing your lunch out, you tend to lose concentration on your sight, so he doesn't really have the luxury to be gazing out the window. Especially since it, more or less, just hindered him, reminding him that he's high up in the sky in a flying metal deathtrap, and that didn't really do well to quell his stomach.  
Plus. His eyes were also too busy marking down the nearest places to go number 3. He doesn't know if there even _is_ a number 3, but right now number 3 is for puking. Well, not _right now_ , but he's still going to mark down those places, just in case the pills come up short. _"Wait, what's that over there?"_

Cinder opened her eyes, willing a few of her tears away. She then took a quiet, and deep breath, scrunching her eyes a little as she bit her lip. Her gaze then darted throughout the ship, searching for any wary eyes. There's only one way to make sure. Wincing to what she was about to do, she lifted her left hand, and subtly slipped it, just slightly, behind her left side. Slowly going down her skirt, trying to feel for any fabric underneath. _"Please be there. Please be there. Please be there."_ She begged as she closed her eyes, hoping that she would feel something, anything at all. _"Please! I beg of you."_ Her vision becoming hazy. All her pleading, all her prayers, her desperate begging was all for naught, as she found, to her utter horror, no sign of any sort of clothing, other than the feeling of her skirt on the back of her hand. She couldn't stop her eyes watering. Yet she kept herself composed, not letting a single tear drop from her face. _"It's over."_ She gave up hope, setting her gaze down, her hands lay lifeless on her skirt. Stricken with overwhelming sadness. "It's over..." She whispered to herself miserably. Defeat. That was what she felt. She never had the feeling before, and now that she has. She didn't like any part of it.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

A few feet up across Cinder, Mercury and Emerald casually walked towards the backside of an advertisement board with a picture of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, being eaten by Pyrrha Nikos. They chatted with each other, an admittedly unnecessary ploy to keep themselves from being suspicious. They stopped behind the advertisement board, Emerald with her back to the board, and Mercury leaning in front of her. Acting as if they were just a couple of teens planning to hang out in Vale. Mercury slowly inched his way to the side of the board, as Emerald matched his pace, all the while keeping her gaze behind him. Making sure that they weren't being skeptical. Though, with the way Mercury leaned on her a little with his hand on the wall just beside her head, it still gave the image of a couple being intimate. In reality, Mercury was just trying to get a closer look on Cinder.

Subtly leaning to the side a little, Mercury didn't really expect what he'll see. What he saw made his eyes widen, a slight gasp escaping him. For he was met with a sad, sad sight. "Uh oh." Mercury whispered, his eyes showing a pigment of panic, and shock.

"Huh? What? What is it?" Emerald asked worriedly, her eyes darted around in panic for a split-second, then stopped and settled on looking into his eyes, before returning them towards the people behind him.

"Crap.. I think she found out." He answered quietly, and in slight mournfulness. Looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

Emerald's eyes widen, as she leaned to the side, seeing the scene for herself. Seeing Cinder look so forlorn, letting her teary eyes set their gaze to the ground, looking as if the world itself was broken... But, in a bad way.. N-not like _their_ kind of a bad way, but more like a bad way, in a _bad way_ , not the kind where it's in a good way for them. "This is not good. This is _not_ good." She whispered worriedly, as she returned her gaze to Mercury.

"What do we do?" Mercury asked in a bit of a hurry, looking back at Cinder. An uncharacteristic worry, and panic in his eyes.

Emerald went silent, looking down as she tried to think of something to snap Cinder out of her plight. However, from the way her eyes slowly started to move more rapidly, it doesn't seam like she had any.

"Em, what do we do!?" He seethed as a whisper, trying not to garner attention, as he looked back at Emerald.

"I.. I don't know." She answered, agitated. "I've never seen Cinder this sad before." She said, a bit distressed. "Heck! I've never even _seen_ Cinder sad." She added, as she placed her hand on her forehead. She leaned over again to look at Cinder. Her mind still coming up blank with any ideas. She scanned the scene, looking for anything that might help.

Mercury sighed, frustrated. He began to pace behind the board trying to think of ways on how to get Cinder's confidence back. All the while trying to process what the heck is happening. _"Just who the heck is this guy?"_ He thought as he took a second to look at Jaune behind the board. Mercury has never seen Cinder distressed. Never. So it was really surprising, shocking, and downright panic inducing when he saw her like that. He soon stops his pacing as he hears Emerald sigh. He turned to look at her curiously as she grabs her scroll.

"No other choice." She answered for him. "So much for being stealthy." She muttered, tapping her fingers on the screen.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

 _"I failed you..._ _I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Jaune. You don't deserve someone like me... Someone.. Someone who doesn't even wear underwear!"_ Cinder then mentally bawled melodramatically with her eyes shut tight, an image of chibi-Cinder crying, while leaning on a post, in her mind. _"You.. Deserve.. So much mooorrrrreeeee!"_ The chibi-Cinder now facing-flat on the floor while pounding her fist on the ground. _"Whhhyyyy!? Seriously, why!? Where did my underwear go? Why only me? I don't see any other girls with no panties on! Why me? What did_ _I do to deserve this!?"_ She mentally sobbed, and whined with a meek tone, _"Why is the world against me? I didn't do anything wrong? I'm just going out to Vale with my good soon-to-be guy-friend, Jaune."_ She tried to reason with the world. _"I didn't ***** sniffle ***** even kill, or ***** sniffle ***** threaten anyone ***** sniffle ***** during all of this." _ She mentally cried out, in between snivels. Afterwards the chibi-Cinder went on a bawling fit. Chibi-Cinder then tearfully looked up to the sky, seeing an image of Jaune in the skies, with large, beautiful, pure white, aura wings, with hair that shines like a golden sun. He looked at her with piercing, sky blue eyes filled with nothing, but kindness and hope, and the promise of- **BZZT-BZZT** -T-the promise of unending- **BZZT-BZZT.**

 _"Alright."_ Her eyes opened. A subtle scowl forming on her lips. _"What the heck is that noise, a_ _nd why does it keep interrupting my daydreami- I-I mean, my contemplation."_ Cinder thought, slightly annoyed, as she goes for her pocket. _"Bad enough, that my whole life is practically ruined, especially my chances of being Jaune's- f-friend, that is coincidentally also a female. Now even my daydrea- my contemplation is ruined, too. Ugh! This is totally the worst day in my entire life! The only way this will get any worse, is if Jaune knows I don't have an underwear on."_ She shivered for the thought of it actually happening, her mouth and eyes scrunching shut as she does.

She subtly opens her scroll, making sure Jaune isn't looking. Thankfully, he was too focused on a bunch of people who kept giving odd stares at something out of his, and her, view. She looks back to her scroll, giving it a curious hum. _"Two messages from Minty? Uuuuuuuggggghhhhhhhhhh..."_ She groaned. Her head leaning back. She brought her head back to address the message. _"What does She want? I'm already having the worst day ever. Now this? Ugh... She'll probably nag me, like before."_ She mentally sighed, as she rolled her eyes in real life. _"Just so you know, I'm blaming you... Listening to Jazz music I don't even like. Probably the reason why I forgot my underwear, too."_ She opened the message.

* * *

 **[Cinder.]  
** **[Cinder, pick up.]**

 **[** What? **]**

 **[Cinder!]  
[Okay. Look, I don't know how you'd feel about this, but me and Merc followed you to your, so called, not-date to make sure that nothing goes wrong, and, well... I'm guessing you already know...]**

 **[** Yes, I know Minty. What's your point. **]**

 **[Minty?]  
[Nevermind.]  
[Look. The point is, we have your underwear.]**

 **[** What? **]**

 **[We have your underwear.]**

 **[** YOU TOOK IT!? **]**

 **[No!]  
[You left it on the floor after you ran out of the bathroom.]  
** **[Cinder?]**

 **[** So it was my incompetence that sabotaged my not-date with Jaune.. **]**

 **[What?]  
[Of course not. You were just too excited about going out with Jaune.]**

 **[** Don't try to deny the truth from me, Minty. I know you're just trying to cheer me up, but my stupidity cannot go on without punishment. **]  
[**My ruined not-date shall suffice. **]  
[**I just hope Jaune will find another worthy woman that deserves to be in his presence. **]**

 **[Cinder.]**

 **[** Minty. You're the most loyal subject I could ever have. I just hope you find someone that will deserve the same loyalty you have given me. **]  
[**See this as your dept, repaid. **]**

 **[Look at the cereal.]**

 **[** What? **]**

 **[Look up.]**

* * *

Cinder did as she was told. With tear stricken eyes, she pulled her gaze off her scroll, and towards the Pumpkin Pete advertisement in front of her. Seeing Emerald leaning sideways from behind it, waving at her with a smile, scroll in hand. "Minty..." She whispered to herself. Just behind Emerald, came Mercury, bending her a bit forward, leaning on her as he took a peek as to what was happening, eliciting an annoyed look from Emerald. "Leggy..." Cinder smiled as she wiped away the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. _"To think, that they came all the way over here to make sure I don't mess up on my not-date."_ She thought with sincerity. Leggy and Minty's appearance filled Cinder with hope. Hope, that this not-date may not be the end of her world.

Jaune, in the mean time, was leaning _dangerously_ low to the left from his seat, as he tried to see what people's been staring at for the past couple minutes. He soon stops, however, when his hand slipped and sent him barreling towards the floor. Luckily, though, he managed to put his foot forward and quickly steadied his balance, sitting up straight, stiff as a board, then suddenly leaning back nonchalantly, acting like nothing ever happened. He whistled suspiciously as he subtly surveyed the area if anyone saw his slip up. Fortunately, it seems people's attention was split up between that thing that was out of his view, whatever that was, and, what seems to _be._. two couple being frisky behind an advertisement board... If the image of a bent over woman and a dude leaning on, said, woman from behind, was correct.. Jaune stared in shock for a second. _"Jeez. I understand that he wants to show his girlfriend how much he loves her, but come on, man! Get a room for that kind of stuff. At the very least be more subtle about it."_ Jaune thought, as he looked away awkwardly. Uncomfortable at the boldness of the couple. Though, he does have this odd feeling that he _is_ being watched. He shakes it off as just paranoia.

He glanced at Cinder, checking if she's done messaging, who ever it is, on her scroll. **BZZT-BZZT.** Guess not.

He wanted to chat with her again, especially since after they became a bit more comfortable with each other before the ride. But before he could talk, however, her scroll buzzed, and he decided to keep quiet to let her converse in peace. Guess it was his fault, since he spent the first minute, or so, ogling out the window like a derpy dog.

Cinder glanced down on her scroll as it relayed a new message from Minty.

* * *

 **[Don't worry, Cinder. Your not-date's not ruined yet.]**

 **[** Thank you, Minty. **]  
[**Thank you, so much. **]**

 **[Don't thank us, just yet. We still haven't given you your underwear.]  
**

 **[** Minty? You would go through all that trouble just for me? **]**

 **[Of course.]  
[Now, go focus on your, definitely, not-date, while you let us worry about everything else.]  
[You just act natural, as if you _do_ have an underwear on.]**

 **[** I don't know how I could thank you enough for this. **]**

 **[We'll settle on the rewards once you're done with your not-date, and back at the dorm with the happiest, and brightest smile on your face.]**

 **[** Okay. Alright. **]  
[**Just, thank you so much. **]**

 **[Yeah. Okay.]  
[Now, why don't you put your attention back to your not-date. He's starting to look uncomfortable.]**

* * *

With that last message, Cinder couldn't help but mentally slap her forehead. She was so focused on her own problems, she didn't even think about what Jaune's thinking, when she's been ignoring him, in favor for putting all her attention on her stupid mistake. Acting like not wearing her underwear is more important than Jaune's feelings, and social comfort. Seriously! How can she be more self-centered? She mentally slapped her forehead again. Okay, from now on, she'll put all her attention on Jaune. No matter what! She'll have to thank Minty for that, too.

Okay! Every moment of this not-date shall solely be focused on Jaune, and nothing else. It's the least she can do after being so undeserving of his presence because of her indecency, and, adding even more insult to injury, ignore him, when she was the one who invited him out here.

With that settled, Cinder then took a deep breath, put on her poker face with subtle happiness radiating off of her, and with satisfied, determined eyes, she turned to Jaune with a small smile. She apologized for the call, and for ignoring him, to which he said that it was alright, and that he understands. Which she was grateful for. She expected of such thing to come from her Jaune. But, she wished he was bit more miffed about it. She truly doesn't deserve his presence. Soon after, they started small conversations.

* * *

 **-Shakapow!-  
-Scene break-**

* * *

In the far distance, which is actually just near the other side of the room, a, very conspicuous, cardboard bush with real leaves taped, and glued, at the front, sat beside a column near a vending machine. Peering over the bush were black binoculars, with cat ears on top. Through the scopes were golden, cat-like eyes. Eyes that stared with intense concentration. Blake tried to focus on Jaune and the girl's faces, trying to read their lips, trying to interpret what they're saying. Key word being, "Try" since her company is being so annoying, loud, and obnoxious, and pretty much the reason why people kept staring at them... Definitely the reason why people were staring at them.

"RRRRAAAHHH! Give me my cookie, you stupid tin-can!" Ruby screamed as she aimed her Baby's sights.

"Ruby, you dolt! Stop threatening the vending machine!" Weiss hollered at her. Stepping in front of Ruby's path.

"But, Weiss!" She lowered Crescent Rose as she whined at Weiss. "This stupid, mean, stupid, cookie-jailing robot, just ate my Lien, and didn't even give me my cookie!" She took aim again with fire in her eyes. She clicked her tongue, her eyes narrowing. "Come on!" She started twirling Crescent Rose.

"Ruby?" Weiss called out. Worry evident in her tone.

"Give me my cookie!" Crescent Rose started to unfold. People quickly walked away from the direction of the vending machine.

"Ruby?" Weiss's voice was more frantic. Taking a step back.

Slamming down her scythe, Ruby was all too prepared for battle. Her eyes, blazing with fury and adorableness, stared through the scope with impeccable concentration. "I Paid For It!" She growled through gritted teeth. Her finger at the trigger, and her sights on the target. Ruby slowed her breathing, exhaling slowly through her parted lips.

"Ruby!?" Weiss, now a bit more panicked, called out. Eyes wide and knees bent, as she prepares to dive away.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Luckily, Yang came along to push her sight away, "Weiss is right, Ruby." She smiled. While Weiss gave a sigh of relief.

"Wuh?" Ruby stared at her sister. Dumbfounded.

"Hmph. Thank you, Yang. At least someone's being reasonable." Weiss complimented her, being proud of her maturity. She blinked, then stared at Yang. _"Wait.. What?"_

"Yeah, Ruby." Yang turned to face the vending machine. Sauntering as she does. "Don't just go and threaten random vending machines by yourself." She smirked. "That's what big sisters are for." She cocked her fists. Take note, that Ember Celica is not deployed.

"WAH!?"

" _Oooohhhhh_ , no." Ruby saw her mistake.

"Keeping cookies from my baby sister, will ya?" Yang warned the vending machine menacingly, as she took a combat stance.

" _Rrriiight_.. I forgot.." Ruby said dumbly, scratching her cheek. Alas, Ruby's mistake was that in her, justified, vengeance against the vending machine, she forgot her sister was here. And seeing what happened to a measly pickle jar when it wouldn't budge for her little sister. Who knows what'll happen to big a vending machine that dared to defy Ruby her cookies. And Yang was just going easy on the pickle jar.

Yang took off in a sprint, jumping before she could reach the machine. " **TAAAAAKEEE THAT!** " She started with a prolonged, powerful right jab. "AND **THIS!** " She spun as she gave it a mean left hook. "And that.." She kicked it, lacking any effort. " **AAAANNDDDD THIS**!" She finished it off with a mighty haymaker. She continued on beating up the poor, yet seemingly indestructible, vending machine. Visible shockwaves coming with each punch.

"Oh, great." Ruby grumbled with a disappointed tone, face-palming. While Weiss growled in annoyance.

"Oh! Still standing, eh?" Yang smiled as she got knocked back, after one of her more powerful punches' energy, forced her to slide back a few feet. She reared back, preparing another assault.

"Are you seriously going to destroy a vending machine, just because a bunch of cookies got stuck!?" Weiss screamed at her. Throwing her arms to her sides with tightened fists, as she glared at her.

"A bunch of cookies, that my baby sister paid for." Yang reasoned, as Weiss glared at her, frowning as she crossed her arms. "Well, at first I just wanted to hit it just enough to knock those cookies down... and also a couple of chips." She said the last part faintly.

"Well, you don't need to be so extreme about it!" Ruby shouted. Loosely holding Crescent Rose.

"Look who's talking, Miss: I'm gonna shoot my cookies out with high-powered Dust cartridges." Yang retorted with a victorious smile. "At least _I_ was only using my fists." She smirked.

"They were aura infused punches!" Weiss screamed at her. "How is _that_ any better!?" Unfolding her arms as her fingers curled like talons..

"Yeah, Sis? How _is_ that any better?" Ruby restated. A smug look on her face.

That look was wiped off once Weiss pointed a finger at her. "What are _you_ gloating about?" An irritated pout taking its place on Ruby's face. "Yours weren't any better, either." Weiss brought her arms to the side. "In fact, it was much worse!"

"Ha!" Yang pointed at Ruby. Eliciting a glare from the Rose.

"And what are _you_ laughing about?" Weiss turned to face Yang. "You're not out of this yet. You're the older sister! You're supposed to be the responsible one, and yet-" Whatever Weiss was going to say next was interrupted as they heard a noise coming from the vending machine. The sound being the clamor of plastic crunching.

Ruby quickly zoomed in front of the machine, pressing her face to the glass. "Oh, hey! The cookies fell down! Yeah! You can stop now, Yang!" Ruby said, as she went to grab her cookies, and then boastfully showing it to Yang so that she won't cause anymore trouble. "See! No need to destroy this vending machine in front of everyone... And potentially embarrassing me.. in front of everyone..." She mumbled the last part. "I could do that on my own, thank you very much." She muttered. Ruby was mentally overjoyed and victorious. Joyful because she get her well deserved cookies, and also a little worried as she's also hoping that Yang won't try and beat up the vending machine again, even though it deserved it for keeping her cookies away from her. She began tearing the packet open, eating the helpless cookies inside.

Yang gasped. " _Oh!_ " She remarked. "We-he-he-hell," She said laughing, "Looks like _someone_ got a bit scared from mama-Yang's punches." She eyed the vending machine victoriously. "Ha! That'll teach you not to mess with my baby-sister. Maybe next time you won't pick on the wrong girl to keep cookies from." She mocked it, pointing to the vending machine, acting like she was just dealing with a bully. She turned away with a flick, walking away from the vending machine triumphantly. "There you go, Ruby!" Yang happily ruffled Ruby's hair, getting an irritated look from her. "I scared the vending machine so much, that it pooped your cookies out." She spoke with a proud tone. Afterwards she walked back towards the bush. Happy that she, once again, solved her baby sister's problem. _"Yang Xiao Long, you are a great sister."_ She praised herself. Oblivious to the fact that she just ruined Ruby's image of her cookies, and is now spitting some of them out on a trash bin.

"Aww... Does that mean we're done beating up the vending machine?" Nora lamented. Holding her hammer up high preparing to strike, with Ren holding her arms back, visibly struggling. Weiss whipped her head around, staring at Nora with a stunned expression.

"Yes, Nora! We're done. Put the hammer down, now!" Weiss quickly shouted. Worried that Nora might hit it through the ship.

"Okay!" To which Nora happily agreed to. Which is where Weiss realized her fault, and widened her eyes.

"No, wait!" Ren shouted. Putting more strain into holding her arms back. " _Nora_... Put Magnhild down, slowly, on the ground, without.. damaging.. anything.." He restated more specifically. His labored effort audible through his voice.

"Hmm..." She pondered over it, lowering Magnhild a bit as she put her finger to her chin, inadvertently pulling Ren closer, looking for any upside to doing that.

"Are you seriously considering it!?" Weiss shrieked at her.

"Pfffft! Relax, Weiss-cream! I was only joking..." She teased, "Mostly." She mumbled. Weiss sighed in relief at that. Unknowingly dodging a headache, and Nora unintentionally saving herself from hearing damage, out of Weiss's shrilled rebuke. Ren, along with Weiss, started berating her, about how she shouldn't attack random vending machines for no reason. It's not her fault that hitting things are fun. Plus, snacks come out when she hits it. It's practically begging her to smash it.

Back with the date-peepers, mainly consisting of Blake and Pyrrha. Yang joining them after she dealt with Ruby's problem, and Ruby joining after she's, mostly, done glaring at Yang for grossing out vending machine cookies for her.

"So, how's the lovebirds? They finally talking?" Yang asked Blake, coming up right beside her. Leaning on her right shoulder, earning a glare.

"Don't call them that!" Pyrrha hissed at her, a bit too harshly, and almost instantaneously. "I-it's not official." She reasoned. Blushing in embarrassment, as she looked away. "S-so, let's not.. _jump_ to conclusions, just yet." She giggled nervously, trying not to sound like a jealou- I mean, 'Concerned' friend. "I-it's just that- It would be _weird_... if we call them a couple.. even though they just met... I-I mean! Wouldn't it be weird if we saw you with a stranger, and suddenly advancing it to you two dating? It would be weird for me. Wouldn't it be, for you?" She explained quickly with a tense smile.

Yang stared at her for a second of silence. " _Riiight_... _Totally_ understandable." Yang teased with a mischievous smile, as she stared at Pyrrha with a knowing, and doubtful look. Pyrrha darted her eyes in panic, but ultimately settles on staring back at Yang, not backing down, even as a bead of sweat rolled off her forehead. Ruby switched her gaze between the two, as Blake shifts her shoulder uncomfortably, the weight of Yang making it ache. Yang was the first to break eye contact. "Well, how are they doing, anyways?" She finally said, directed at Blake, taking her attention towards Blake. Laying off of Pyrrha, for now. She'll tease her later on, when she's more cornered. Pyrrha wiped the sweat off her forehead, sighing in relief.

"Well, I didn't really catch most of it." No thanks to their precarious spot. "But, they _are_ still talking." She informed them. Ignoring Pyrrha's subtle quick glare towards the girl, Sunder? Was it? "Though, I did notice that she looked kinda uncomfortable for the first minute, or so. Just something I thought I should share."

" _Nnnn_ -no, not really." Yang replied bluntly, shaking her head.

"But, did Jaune look uncomfortable?" Pyrrha asked with that, 'Concerned Friend' tone.

"No. He just stared out the window." Blake bluntly answered. _"He also almost fell off his seat. But, I'd rather not give Pyrrha a heart-attack."_

"Oh, okay... But, does he look, okay? No signs of air sickness, or face turning green?" She asked with a polite smile.

"Yup." Blake plainly replied. Pyrrha sighed in thanks, and in frustration towards her straightforward answers. The shattering sound of glass and metal was faintly heard, along with a shrilled, 'No!' and a maniacal laughter.

"See, mom. Jaune's _Fiiine_." Yang teased. Earning a peeved look from Pyrrha, and making Ruby giggle. "You should know. I bet you've seen how _Fine_ he is, up close and.. _personal_." She added an eyebrow wiggle, and a mischievous smile to enunciate what she meant.

Pyrrha slightly blushed. "W-what do you mean by that, Yang?"

A smirk fell upon Yang's lips, "I don't know, Pyrrha. What _do_ I mean by that?" Yang countered. Tilting her head just a bit.

Pyrrha was caught off guard by the question. Finding herself unable to answer the question. "U-uh... Um... I-I didn't- I mean- H-he's.. um..." Fortunately for Pyrrha, Weiss finally arrived, with an irritated scowl plastered on her face. Walking along beside her, was Ren with his palm to his slow shaking head, and of course, with Ren, there's Nora, skipping happily with her arms filled with snacks.

"Haha! Bow down, ye peasants! For your merciful Queen has provided you provisions!" Nora shouted gleefully. Throwing the snacks up into the air, effectively showering them with the snacks. She smirked pridefully with her eyes closed. Bringing her hand to the side, her palm opened upwards as a bag of chips landed square on her hand. Opening it with a puff, and sat down where she stood, her legs crossed, munching happily. Ignoring everyone's bewildered faces covered in all sorts of snacks. Though, Ruby was unaffected, and just grabs the chocolate milk juice box that miraculously landed, perfectly, on her head, and just drinks from its straw. While Blake takes the fish flavored chips beside her.

"T-thanks.. Nora." Pyrrha politely said. Flicking a stray bag off of Yang's hat, as Yang opens up the one between her cleavage. Ren is shaking his head even more, a hand to his hip. Frustration steaming through Weiss's head, but she ultimately sighs, breathing her stress out, giving up. Settling on sitting beside Blake and Yang, taking a handful of chips from Yang's bag, and eats them one by one with her other hand. Giving a quick glare at Yang's wink, concerning her hands-free bag holder.

" _You're welcome~!_ " Nora sang. She goes on to hum an unknown, yet familiar tune. Slowly tilting her head from side to side, in sync with the tune in her head.

The Date-Peepers sat there. They sat in silence. Excluding the sounds of Pyrrha silently growling whenever the girl giggled with Jaune, and the sounds of crunching chips, slurping straws, plastic bags being ruffled, and the static of electricity, bouncing from wire to wire from the smashed hole of the vending machine. Off to the side, a familiar old man was nonchalantly walking away with a smile on his face. Counting the handful of Lien he got from that young pale lady, in consideration for the damaged utility.

Nora was then faintly heard mumbling a part of the lyrics. "Boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boop. When I want to say I lov-" She then eats a chip, garbling what she was about to say. Whatever it is, it's lost in between the crunching noises of crushed chips. Ruby also joined in humming the unknown tune. Murmuring through her straw.

* * *

 **[Vale ETA: 5 minutes]**

* * *

Back with the other Date-Peepers. Which we will call as Date-Stalkers, to differentiate the two. After Emerald sent her message, and did a fist-pump, and also a celebratory hug that lasted only a second with a confused Mercury, she quickly delve into her mind, stashing all of her previous contingency plans into her scroll, and replacing it with contingency plans for Cinder's Awkward Date.

She doesn't care how hard Cinder denies it, but this is definitely a date, and she's going to make sure that nothing bad will happen to it. Cinder would be so proud of her, and her plans. And she would probably be annoyed that she called it a date. But, it doesn't matter! Mamma Em's gonna take care of things, and she's gonna do a great- no. A Wonderful job at it.

"So... Mind telling me what exactly happened?" Mercury asked, catching Emerald's attention. Not really knowing what happened in their message. "Is everything cool, or is the world still ending..." She opened her mouth to speak, "But, you know, not in our way."

"Everything's... Cool." Emerald answered, after a brief pause of confusion. "Cinder's alright now. And, by the sight of fire in her eyes, it looks like she won't be panicking for a while." She said, in relief. "Now all we have to do is follow her throughout her date, and take care of anything that might intrude on Cinder's date."

"Cinder's not-date." He joked.

"Yeah. Whatever." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay. I'm game. But, are we still going to give her back her underwear?" He asked. Leaning back.

"Well, of course. _Duh~_ " She answered, as if she was just asked a dumb question. "But, we'll have to prioritize that as a number two. Our number one priority right now is to just make sure that this ship is smooth sailing." She nodded her head in content.

"I think that's the captain's job." He replied.

She ignored him, "Though, if we do see an opening, we'll give it to her." She peaked again at Cinder and Jaune, to see if things were still alright. Both of them were looking out the window, twisting their bodies in a way where they would be facing each other. They were admiring the view of Vale as the ship is nearing its destination, while Jaune was telling her something. Possibly about his experiences in Vale. Emerald couldn't hear what it was, but it made Cinder giggle, which was so adorable. In her opinion. Other than that, everything else was still going smoothly. Though, she did notice Cinder easing her hand closely to Jaune's, and giving him side glances. She was blushing hard, too. Unfortunately, Jaune moved his hand before she could even touch him. Emerald shook her head, trying not to cringe, "Tsk tsk tsk. Still too early for that, Cinder." she mumbled in dismay. Who knew Cinder would make such a rookie mistake on the first date.

"Want some?" Mercury offered.

"Oh, sure." She accepted. Taking a few, and popping it in her mouth. As it landed on her tongue, she stopped and considered, "Wait.. Where'd you get these?"

"The Red girl, or whatever her name is, dropped a few when she came passing by. Said that it was too many for them to carry." He casually said, snacking on the bag of peanuts.

"Too many?" She rhetorically asked. Though, Mercury still answered her by shrugging.

"She also gave us these."

"What.. are these?"

"She said that it'll help us."

"How is this- Never mind." She glanced out the window behind Mercury, as he soon followed her gaze, seeing the ship closing in in Vale. She briefly looked back at Cinder, and seeing her and Jaune standing up and heading their way. "Come on. Let's move to a better place." She started to walk towards the exit, with Mercury by her side.

Jaune and Cinder coming in a few seconds late, and at the far back, was a cardboard bush with multi coloured eyes, stealthily closing by. With even more added stealth from the clearly audible crunches, and slurping straws.

 **[Attention all passengers.** **We have arrived in Vale.]** The overhead speakers informed.

 _"Well.. Here goes nothing."_ Cinder, Jaune, Yang and Emerald simultaneously thought, as they neared the ship's doors. _"This may not turn out so bad."_ They went on to think.

And it probably will be. Probably.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

 **Author's stuff:**

 **I'm sorry. I most ungratefully apologize for putting this on an unnecessary hiatus.**

 **The end of New Year became the continuation of English classes, and it asked for more of my attention.**

 **Adding to that, was a couple of writer's block. Which deftly delayed, and frustrated me.**

 **I could only work on patches of the story, so I could focus more of my time on my English exercises, instead of the usual of, "Do it till your hungry, then take a break to exercise, take a dinner, eat bath, and sleep." I had trouble sleeping for a while too.**

 **I'm sorry if this isn't what you've expected, and if this chapter was inferior to the others, more so than what it usually is.**

 **Explanation for Cinder's OOC mental breakdown:**

 **Since this will probably asked.**

 **She is head over heals over Jaune. Which, as we've discussed, reverted her back to when she wasn't a scheming femme fatale, and to when she was just an innocent little girl that has this crush on a boy in her school. And so, she sees her status as not being decent to be the worst possible scenario that could've happen to her, and sees it as the end of her happiness, that she went and embarrassed herself in front of the only boy that could steal her heart, and shower it with love.**

 **Cheesy, but I prefer Parmesan on my pizza, and spaghetti. Spizzaghetti.**

 **She sees it as the most embarrassing, and shameful thing that she could have ever done in front her crush, and would've gone into a pit of depression if Emerald hadn't interjected.**

 **Expect Chapter 5 to take a while. I've got a few free weeks, and I'll try to finish, at least, half of it by the end of those weeks.**

 **Ending was a bit off. But, it'll do it, for now. I'll edit later on when I find a better replacement.**

 **PM me quotes, sentences, or flecks of dialogue or narration that has some grammar mistakes on them, or just put it on your review, and I'll go and fix it. Be specific about it. It'll be easier for me to find them.**

 **Also, anyone got a better title for this chapter, that relates to something in this chapter, PM me. What I have doesn't really give me the same feeling as the others did.**

 **Anyway, I'm gone. I'll just go and flop on my bed.**

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

 _What the heck, Yome! It took you a whole god damn year to give us this crap? ~Unnamed friend*_

* * *

 **Update: Hey~!**

 **You know, when I said that chapter 5 will take a while to complete.**

 **Turns out, I was right. It's already at 6,000+ words, and it's still not enough for what's supposed to happen in that chapter.**

 **So, yeah. Expect Chapter 5 to take more, than, 'A while.'"**

 **I'm guessing the chapter will end somewhere near 10k, and considering how little time I have on writing it, it will probably be posted..  
** **maybe.. a few more weeks. Depending on how much time I got in the next few days. Yeah, 'A few more weeks.' isn't really much of an estimate. But, it is very approximate because I still don't know how my brain will do.**

 **Don't worry. I'll pour more of my focus on Ch. 5.**

 **Though, the constant writer's block every morning will definitely put a damper on writing it. Forgetting words be damned!  
It would often times go away near night time, so that sucks too. Considering how I need to sleep early for my classes.**

 **Anyway, I'm really sorry for the wait.**

 **Making up conversations is, kinda, easy for me, but what goes in between is a bit more difficult, especially when I still haven't imagined what's going to happen.**

 **Again, I'm really, incredibly, pathetically sorry for the delay.**

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

 _Writer's block, and forgetting words, sucks a**! Sucks a lot of air. Probably because my brain isn't getting a lot of oxygen._

* * *

 **Edit: Edited stuff... That's about sums it up.**


	5. The First Date

**~•So.. uh.. Who created RWBY? Hey, man. Don't look at me•~**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Oiled up, and ready to go.**

* * *

Taking a few steps forward, Jaune paused for a second to survey Vale in all its glory. Breathing deeply, he marked his mood with a smile, releasing a contented sigh. Hearing the whistling winds as the Airship take off behind him. He also heard a muffled yelp come from behind him. But he paid it no mind to continue on roaming his eyes, and as he heard Cinder's footsteps behind him, he strolled on forward shortly after.

While he has been to Vale before, he hasn't really quite given the time to visit and explore the wondrous sights and landmarks of Vale; Spending most of his time in the residential district. Only knowing a small motel and a couple of apartments near the edge of the residential district, and also some convenience stores placed around the district. So, as embarrassing as it is, he was really hoping Cinder knew her way around the rest of the city. He'll probably just lead themselves astray. A bit ironic for a leader.

The sound of a child's laughter brought Jaune's attention to a nearby park, just in time to see a kid trip over a rock as his friend, or sister, laugh at him. A memory of his sister flashed across his mind, forming a soft smile on his face. Bringing his eyes a bit more to the right, showed him the sight of a group of friends hanging out. Some of them making one of the other laugh, and another one trying to drag someone to the arcade. While one just sat quietly with a smile, watching his friends' messing around.

Far away from the group, a girl sat alone on a bench totally engrossed by the ice-cream she's delightfully licking.

Plenty of people were at the park on this fine afternoon. Adequate enough to cause a crowd and at the same time being only a handful. Just right enough for everyone to have a fine time to enjoy their day without interfering with each other's social space. Entertaining themselves, with the absence of overcrowding disturbance. Sparse yet many. A variety of colourful individuals. Each one having their own agenda, their purpose, their plan for the day.

Seeing all those things happening really gave Jaune a brief case of nostalgia, reminding him the various times his family took them out to visit different towns, cities, and landmarks around the Kingdoms. That feeling of exploration. Of being lost in the wondrous diversity of each region. A soft and warm feeling settling in his stomach as he remembered the interactions he had with his sisters.

It felt nice... Leaving him a bit home-sick now. Jaune never thought he would be too busy at Beacon to ever come down to Vale and re-experience that feeling. A completely understandable reason, as he has yet to catch up to his peers. Being more than once prepared to train himself to exhaustion to hasten his improvement. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you see it, Pyrrha's always there to stop him before he could break himself. Even if she has to tackle him to the ground and wrestle him to submission, despite how sweaty he is. Or how shirtless he is. Come to think of it, most of the time she mostly does that in the middle of training. Pyrrha was probably testing his reflexes. Gotta train those too, if Jaune doesn't want to be Grimm food.

He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts, as a surprised shriek attracted his attention to the sight of someone throwing their drink at a bush, and briskly walking away clutching her friend's arm tightly. Whatever was in that bush sure did scare that lady.

"Do Grimm Raccoons exist?" He whispered to himself. As the wind picked up, his ears were treated with the tranquil sounds of rustling leaves, diverting his view to glance at nearby trees. Watching their leaves dance to the breeze. Green highlighted by the orange sky. Jaune brushed a few locks of hair away from his eyes. Smiling, before giving off a short chuckle. "Wow. Sure is windy today." He observed, lightly touching a falling leaf before putting his hands on his waist. Watching as more leaves gently fall to the ground. "I wouldn't be surprised if a newspaper would suddenly hit me in the face." He joked, continuing his walk. Cinder joining his side a second later. Giggling nervously, and holding both ends of her skirt down, as the gusts threaten to unveil her obscene predicament.

Cinder's smile hid the raging intent on burning whatever God that is in control of the winds. Yeah, so Vale definitely didn't give Cinder the best impression the moment she exited the Airship. Nor did the Airship's departure. Especially since the minute she stepped out, a newspaper hit her in the face. Luckily Jaune didn't notice it as she quickly burnt the newspaper.

She did accidentally blind herself, and left a bad taste of ash in her mouth. Cinder knew she should have checked the weather in Vale, and should've also been cautious enough to not stand so close when the Airship left, as the force of the Airship's wings sent gusts of winds towards her lower region. But, considering how distracted her mind was while she was panicking over practically everything that has any number of percent of it actually happening, it's not surprising why she made those mistakes.

"Hehe, _Yup!_ Sure is _windy_ today." She replied through gritted teeth. " _Suddenly!_ Wearing a school girl outfit became a _Bad_ idea." She added with a hidden glare in her eyes, grinding her teeth in irritation and anger, directing it at the conspicuous couple walking a few feet behind them, as the couple abruptly made a bee-line towards a nearby hotel. _"I'm so blaming Minty."_ She moaned in her head.

"Hmm?" Jaune hummed. Turning around to face Cinder.

Cinder smiled innocently. "Nothing, nothing." She walked up next to him, "I was just thinking out loud. Nothing worth mentioning." She said sweetly, as she stared into his confused eyes.

Jaune shrugged to himself, "Huh... Well, okay." putting his eyes back on the road, continuing on their walk through the commercial district. They walked across the cobble stoned street, in a not-so-awkward silence.

To their right is a park, which is where most of the people hung out, where the food stalls are set up, and where Jaune was ogling at a minute ago. In front of them, where they are currently heading, is a wide bridge leading over a river, connecting it to the residential district, and to their left are a bunch of stores servicing different needs. From clothing, to silverware and furniture.

The city-wide known Dust store, and a couple of weapon stores, smiths, and repair shacks for any hunter to come by. Food oriented stores and businesses scattered here and there, different types with different services to offer. From fast food, to fairly high-social restaurants, to small shops that looks like they've just recently started, and to cafés and tea houses.

Perking up, Jaune suddenly stopped in his tracks, with Cinder stopping just before she could bump into him.

Cinder's eyes quickly fretted over him. "Jaune?" A sliver of concern escaping her voice.

"Hey, Cinder?" Jaune turned to face Cinder with a sheepish smile. Awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Her worry lowered, but was still on alert. "Yes, Jaune?" Her, somewhat, calmed voice hiding her anxious thoughts.

"Were those thoughts by any chance on where to go and eat?" He asked innocently, his stomach softly growling. An embarrassed smile on his face. Now, while Jaune was usually the one who was prepared whenever he goes on outings, with either his sisters, or even some of his 'friends' back home. But, the unusual circumstances that a random beautiful girl would suddenly invite him out, _really_ didn't process that much through Jaune's head. Before, to him, she was only doing this as a really polite way of apologizing. Or, when he was heading towards Beacon's airport, was just a mean way of revenge by not showing up while he waits for ten minutes. That is after adding the five minutes early arrival. For the reasons mentioned before, he didn't actually plan anything ahead for when she _does_ arrive.

Jaune's question only heightened Cinder's worries, delivering panic to her mind. This time she managed to calm herself down just enough to have a clear head, and not let herself get clouded by perpetual unlucky scenarios and cause herself to panic even more. She even managed to keep her voice, somewhat, calm. Only her shaking eyes and anxious smile giving it away. "O-oh, of course! I-I was m-merely deciding on which one we should go in. S-since I-I know s- _so_ many!" Her eyes quickly scoured the stores behind him, flickering from building to building, mentally rushing with stress.

"Oh- Great!" Jaune smiled in relief. Afterwards an embarrassed, and ashamed blush crept up on his face as he scratched his cheek. Proceeding to quickly explain his reason, "I-I'm really sorry for putting this on you so suddenly. I really am. It's just that I have never really explored Vale, and the only place I know here is-"

Choosing a store out of random. Cinder snapped her head to face him, an audible crack coming from her stiff neck, smiling ever so nervously. Startling Jaune with her creepy ghost-like movement. "I-I know this great place!" She lied, blurting it out. Jaune's surprised look making her wince. Unable to hear him while her mind was too busy semi-hyperventilating and panicking, especially with all the anxious shouting of chibi-Cinders hollering at her to pick a place, and are now berating her for interrupting him. Making her cringe at herself, and giving herself her own quick scolding. Which did nothing, but raise her anxiety even more.

Thankfully, Jaune took no offense whatsoever. Waving it off with a polite smile, knowingly chalking it up to nerves. "Oh, well.. Okay. Well, where's this-

Cinder's eyes widen with dread. "C-come on! It's r-right over here!" Jaune was, again, abruptly cut off as Cinder grabbed his arm, making him yelp out of surprise. Quickly pulling him towards an establishment. Their respective Date-peepers/stalkers coming up a short while later. The Date-stalkers took a moment more, as they were the farthest away, and since they had to explain to the old man at the front desk of the hotel, that they weren't going to get a room, and that they don't want a complimentary champagne, and a box of chocolates, or that suspicious box on a pedestal being praised and bowed down upon by a couple of men, that for some reason were offered to them. Why? They didn't know. They didn't have the time to ask.

"H-here is the place I was talking about!" Cinder happily, and nervously presented to Jaune. Practically pushing him through the door. Her attention focused solely on him, as she passed through the door. Monitoring his reaction. "I-it's really great, it's easily one of my favourite places to go to." She said, her eyes never leaving his face. Finding herself lost, as his expression was surprisingly quite unreadable. She walked sideways, facing him with a joyous smile. A smile that brightened, as the scent of delicious cakes entered her nose, and lavishly decorated interior design entered her peripherals. Glad that she blindly picked a restaurant of some sorts. "I've even come here a couple times now." She boasted with rising confidence. Her composure regaining its strength. Mentally nodding to herself for a job well done. Cinder finally took her eyes off of Jaune to acknowledge the person standing behind the podium, "I especially enjoy their..." Cinder's sentence abruptly broke off. Letting it fall to the void.

All of her energy, enthusiasm, and confidence immediately dropping to the floor and through it. Cinder stopped all movement, frozen. Standing silently, and deathly still, blankly staring at the hostess. Expressionless. Her eyes, leaving the woman, slowly surveyed across the restaurant, watching the waitresses stroll across the finely decorated floor tiles to serve their customers with a bright and cheery smile. A brief second of silence passing by. Her eyes returning to the hostess, as her voice - calmed, out of shock and disbelief - slowly addressed the spectacle, that is smiling at them graciously. "Out.. fits..."

And thus comes another mistake Cinder made. Our devilishly cunning Cinder mindlessly picked the best place to take your date out. At the same time, the worst. Depending on how you look at it.

While it was quite okay, and quite usual, to take a first date to a simple café. Cinder, however, accidentally took her first _(not)_ date to a Maid café. Filled with beautiful, cute, and sexy women. Women that were all too ready to steal Jaune away from her. From the young and innocent, to the adult and sexy, with the middle ground being just pretty cute young-adults who just needed the extra dough. Or someone who just likes wearing a maid outfit. Yes, unlike the usual maid cafés, this Maid café accepts everyone, just as long as you are easy on the eyes, or know how to cook. And they all have their sights on Jaune, trying to lure his pure heart, with their sickening grins...

Well, in Cinder's mind, at least. In reality, they only gave them a glimpse of their attention, just to welcome them to their store with an all too welcoming smile.

 _"A smile of pure mischief!"_

"Cinder?"

 _"The kind of smile that seduces young innocent men-"_

Jaune shook her. "Cinder?"

 _"-Just to throw them out to the Grimm, once they're done toying with their-"_

"Cinder!?" He said, shaking her a bit more aggressively, raising his voice a little.

"Huh... Whut?" Cinder dumbly said.

"Cinder?" Jaune said more gently. Staring into her eyes.

"Y-yes, Jaune?" A hard blush creeping onto Cinder's cheeks.

"She's waiting." He gestured to the hostess that was smiling at them in amusement.

Cinder instantly looked away. Trying to hide her blush. "Oh, yes. Of course." She coughed into her hand, and walking up to the podium.

"Hello! Welcome to Maid to Perfection." The fairly young and beautiful, lime green haired, bespectacled woman greeted them graciously with a polite smile. Dressed in her customary maid outfit consisting of a long-sleeved dark chartreuse dress and a white apron. In addition, The hostess wears white stockings and dark pine-green platform shoes, with an accompanying white and frilly plate-shaped cap. "My name is Verdant. How are ya'll doing this fine afternoon?" Verdant asked, her voice spoken with a soft Southern drawl, switching her gaze between the two of them, addressing them both with a smile. The action, however, made Cinder cautious, hoping that the maid didn't notice Jaune's overall Jaune-ness - To Cinder, that was a compliment - and made sure she kept the woman's attention.

"We're doing quite alright!" She said a bit too hastily, quickly taking a small subtle step in front of Jaune, directing Verdant's attention away from him. Her Amber eyes taking a quick glance to the side, then back to the Hostess. Worried that she might've upset Jaune with the comment. "I-I mean, great! We are.. great..." She added, exhaling nervously, masking it with a smile. "Greatly fine, that is!" She finished. Seeing as saying so would paint her as being vain, something she wouldn't want Jaune to be given the impression of. Her waning composure being expertly hidden with a not-so-hidden uneasy giggle.

Verdant seemed to ignore Cinder's odd behavior, and simply clasped her hands together, bringing it to her cheek. Smothered between her, admittedly, well-endowed breasts. "Splendid!" Verdant exclaimed happily. "It's always such a _delight_ to see young folks come into our humble establishment in high spirits." She spoke with a pleasant voice, followed by an equally pleasant smile. Her eyes seemingly sparkling from delight.

"Ye _sss_... I agree?" Cinder answered, confused at what to do. Glancing at Jaune, who shrugged in return.

Verdant giggled in amusement. "Well, enough of me babbling. What can I do for you, sweetie?" She leaned on the podium, her hands laid near the edge of it.

"Oh, um.." Cinder cleared her throat with a cough, as her voice was becoming raspy, "We would like a table for two." Her voice calmed.

Verdant gently straightened herself, and pressed something on the podium. Which showed, on a hologram, how many seats were taken, and which ones were open. "Just two?" She asked, unconsciously holding two fingers up.

"Yes." Cinder answered firmly. "Just the two of us." Cinder added. Verdant went back to the screen, filtering seats fit for two people. Searching for an adequate table for the couple. "Just the two of us." Cinder whispered under her breath. Her hands neatly folded in front of her. Silently hoping that what she said was true.

Jaune hummed in agreement, as he looked around, admiring the place. The entrance reminiscent to that of a small diner. But, looking further into the establishment, the sight represented the image of a well-defined restaurant. The path to the door was lined with a dark purple carpet, leading to the podium just in front. Flowing around the base, as it made its way up the small platform the Maid is standing on.

The podium itself is finely decorated with masterfully crafted wood carvings and first-rate flower arrangements. A small banner hanging on its front, showing an abstract, yet somehow minimalist illustration of a small, fanciful and exotically adorned tea cup, sitting atop an evenly finely decorated saucer. The letters **MP** in perfect calligraphy on the cup's face, and a small and barely visible **t** in between. A magnificent purple bow lightly tied around the base of the cup as its tail ends dangle over the edge. A tea bag's string cleanly wrapped around a teaspoon's handle, with the same calligraphy on the tag at the end of the string, hanging ever gently. The saucer and the handle held by a delicate hand. In the background, a stylistic silhouette of a Maid's lips gently blowing away the steam as it rises from the cup.

The path to the door also serving as a walkway. Branching off to the sides, and rounding a corner. Each table, and each seating arrangement splendidly tuned so as to never be in the path's way. While the entrance brandishes an exceptionally embellished carpet, the floor is not to be considered lacking. A mix of acacia planks, and porcelain tiles lay across the trail. A blend of dark and light colouring. Marking the dining area, and the pathway with several unique tile designs. Each tile, and each plank of wood, hand-placed, customized, and masterfully designed to fit each other and the area it is placed. Polished to perfection. Placed to perfection. Made to perfection.

And that was only the floor. Jaune could only gaze in wonder once he looked at the walls, and the interior wall columns. A small column at the end of a half-wall separating the door path and the tables along the window aisle. The top of the half-wall also serving as a plant box, and exquisitely decorated with puffy bushes and beautiful flowers. Beside the half-wall was a small narrow table, covered with an equally high-quality and decorative purple table cloth, with all sorts of paraphernalia placed on top. From framed pictures, to even more wonderfully smelling flowers, appetizers for any taste-testers, and even an autograph book. Which is also fancily decorated. Finding Jaune would show one a goofy image of a blonde haired student, gaping at the ceiling, slowly swiveling his head around.

His ogling was cut off, as he hastily stepped off to the side, in response to a maid excusing herself. Her path being blocked by a Jaune in the way to her table. Carrying a platter, the Maid went on her merry way, trailing the scent of chamomile tea as she goes. Jaune scratched his head as he quietly apologized with a smile. The maid turning her head to smile back at him, waving her hand to show him not to fret.

Cinder glared at the maid, hoping that she would trip, and get scalded by the hot tea. If Jaune wants to ogle and stare like a cute child, then he should be left undisturbed. The nerves of these women. How dare they interrupt his wonderment! Can't they see the special mix of adorableness and handsomeness in his eyes and his face? Couldn't they just find another way? Geez. Cinder's definitely not angry because it definitely didn't ruin her own ogling of Jaune. Definitely not the reason. It was just rude. That's all. Plus, the maid was a bad influence on Jaune. She could see it in her eyes.

Meanwhile, through the, equally fancily decorated, glass door's window were multi-coloured pairs of eyes. Peering from the sides, scouting their target, and waiting for the two to get a table so that they could finally enter, and escape the odd stares from confused passerby's. Nine pairs of eyes. That is, if you count the silver-haired, mustached man holding a newspaper, and the green haired, blind woman, sitting on a loveseat next to each other across the room. The man accepting chamomile tea from the young Maid, thanking her with a compliment followed by a wink. The maid giggling in response. The woman beside him accidentally clutching his hand, reaching for the teacup.

A small cough caught Cinder's attention. "Do you, perhaps, have a reservation?" Verdant asked, as she pushed another button on the screen, opening up the reservation list.

"No." Cinder answered once more. A little surprised that a Maid Café could be this popular that there can be reservations.

Verdant looked at Jaune, waiting for an answer from the young man, as he walked up to the podium. Which, in turn, alerted Cinder to keep her guard up, just in case the hostess decided to try her moves on him.

"Nope." Jaune, now standing next to Cinder, briefly answered. Quoting a certain red hooded girl. "Not that I know of. Or remember." He added with a smile. Shrugging at the last word.

The Maid hummed. Scrolling through a list. "Can I get your name? Just in case." Verdant selected the search box, opening up the keypad.

"Oh, sure." Jaune nonchalantly agreed. Leaving Cinder extremely worried that the hussie might be trying to flirt with him, her eyes sparking with attention. "My name is 'Jaune Arc' Spelled, 'J-A-U-N-E' and 'A-R-C'" He gladly answered with a smile. As if his first grade teacher asked him to tell the class his name.

"A-a-and Cinder Fall! 'C-I-N-D-E-R F-A-L-L'" Cinder added, a bit too hastily, startling Jaune, and garnering the Maid's interest. Jaune eyed her with a curious hum. "J-just in case I might've not recalled either." She explained to him. Or, more likely, squeaked to Jaune. Her voice suddenly heightened its pitch trying to hide her embarrassment.

Verdant typed the names in the search box, seeing if they _do_ have a reservation. Verdant hummed as she scrolled through the lists. A second of silence passing by. "Well, I'm not seeing one of your names on here." Verdant finally said. After double checking, in case she missed any, she closed the reservation list, and switched her gaze to the display which showed the open, taken, and reserved seats. "So I guess you two cutie-pies are gonna sit by the window then." Verdant charmingly said. "I hope you two don't mind." Switching her gaze between the two. Smiling quite coyly. Though, it was directed more at Jaune.

"No. We don't mind at all." Cinder happily answered for Jaune. Standing a bit in front of him. Smiling as she caught the maid's attention once more. _"Lay off, girly!"_ She threatened in her mind. Verdant only smiled in amusement, returning her sights back to Jaune.

Verdant stepped aside from the podium, grabbing two menus. "Right this way." She softly said, leading the way to their right. Jaune and Cinder were about to follow her, but found themselves stopping in their tracks as the maid suddenly let out a light gasp, just after a few steps forward. Bringing a hand to her lips. "Oh, silly me! It seems as if I have forgotten my manners." She spoke to herself with a smile. She turned back to face Jaune, and held her hand up, "Would you like me to take your jacket for you... _Master~_?" Practically cooing out the word, slightly bowing with playful narrowed eyes, and that same coy smile.

The sight made Cinder growl.

Jaune was confused for a moment, but that confusion went away as he casts his eyes downward, seeing his jacket firmly wrapped around his waist. He laughed, a bit embarrassment. "Oh... _right~_ I keep forgetting I have this on me. But, no.." Scratching the back of his head. "No, I think I'll keep it on me. I might forget I even brought it with me and leave it behind." He explained with a chuckle.

Verdant smiled understandingly. Retracting her hand, and straightening her back. "Very well." Switching her gaze towards Cinder, making Cinder tense up. "How about you, miss Fall? Would you like me to take your jacket?" Verdant offered with a smile.

The difference of Verdant's sentence, and the way it was performed, made Cinder's eye twitch, and, the fact that this lowly maid had the gall to sneer at her, generated flickers of flames, hidden inside the tightly clenched palms of her hands. Of course it wasn't actually a sneer, it just appears that way in Cinder's vision. It was only Jaune's eyes, that turned to look at her, which saved the maid from Cinder's fiery fury.

A vexed smile strained to form on Cinder's lips. Finding her voice, Cinder tried her best to keep it from growling even more. "No, thank you." Her voice cracking. "I think I'll also keep mine on." She glanced at Jaune's, adorably, curious face to calm herself down. Taking slow steps to stand beside him, shoulder to shoulder. Verdant stared at her with a pleased smile. Cinder stared back with faux confusion, and a tilt of the head. "Well? Aren't you going to continue?" She asked with a sliver of a haughty tone. Her arms crossed. Quickly facing the other way, when Jaune looked at her, hiding her ashamed blush.

Verdant's eyes only seemed to look even more delighted. "Of course, my lady." The maid answered, performing a curtsy bow. "Follow me, please." Strolling across the fancily tiled floors. Maids tending to their guests parted away from her path, greeting Jaune and Cinder with smiles, and small bows of the head as they strode by.

Cinder only became more tense with each maid's passing. Probably imagining a different kind of 'Passing' for each one of them. _"Don't underestimate them, Cinder! They may only be doing their job. But, they may all also be trying to do something else! Or, should I say, "Someone else.'!"_ Cinder thought with paranoid suspicion. Looking towards Jaune. Who isn't really doing Cinder a favour to alleviate her worry, as he would great them back with his own polite smile, and sometimes even a wave.. A wave! _"It can't be_ _helped."_ She thought glumly. Sighing quietly. _"Jauney's too kind to ignore their greetings..."_ Gazing at his cute face, smiling gently. _"Well.. At least his greetings are much more genuine, and much more valuable."_ Cinder took pride for being in Jaune's presence, and the fortune that she had the courage to ask him out. As (soon-to-be) friends, of course. _"Especially in comparison to these fakes..."_ She sneered at one with their back turned. _"In more ways than one."_ She added, taking note of how most of the maid's chests defy gravity as they dawdled pass her. Smirking at her own naturals. _"Jauney probably doesn't want a plastic doll taking care of his babies."_ Her mind suddenly went blank at the thought. It was just a random thought, of course. It just so happens to concern Jaune... and babies... and parenthood... and if she's ready to be a mother of six. No! No... Six would be ridiculous! It should be sixteen! A number, fit for Jaune's lineage. She could already imagine them hobbling around their Mansio- Castl- Chateau- Palace! Roaming around their Grand Palace with their cute widdle feet. _"Ooooh~! They look so cute!"_

"Cinder!" Jaune called out to her. His palm next to his mouth, acting as a megaphone. "Table's over here." Pointing lazily at it. Their table being in the middle place of the window aisle.

"Y-yes! Of course, it is." Cinder lied deftly. Turning around so quickly, that it seemed that it would've given her whiplash. "I-I was merely admiring this... uh... Couple! Right here!" Stepping aside for Jaune to see. Which made the couple perk up. The man suddenly pulling the woman closer, making the woman yelp in surprise, using his newspaper to cover them both. "H-have a nice meal you tw-" She froze. Staring at the, admittedly, well disguised duo.

"Cinder?" Jaune called out once more. Verdant standing beside him, her hands neatly placed in front of her, holding the menus. Watching in amusement.

"Yes! Coming!" She called back, stepping away. "Um..." She stopped, "You two enjoy your 'meals'... I'm, _so_ , sorry for interrupting you... I'll just be going now." Her voice embarrassed. Cinder slowly moseyed away from them, and towards Jaune.

"What was that about?" Jaune asked once Cinder arrived. Sitting down at the couch in front of Jaune's. Quivering briefly because of her lack of a certain clothing. Once she sat down, Verdant automatically placed the menu in front of her.

"I-it's nothing. Pay it no mind. It's merely one of my quirks." Cinder quickly explained with a nervous giggle. Picking up the menu, and bringing it back down with a loud clack. Placing it so it would block her face. Trying her best to calm the red in her face. _"Why am I even blushing!? I-it wasn't that weird! J-just two people, doing what's natural."_ She argued.

Jaune hummed curiously, but decides to shrug it off. Sitting down at the other couch on the right side, making it so that they were facing each other. Verdant putting the other menu in front of him. Jaune opening it a second later, after looking at the ever so fancily decorated exterior. Giving Cinder one last curious glance as she unknowingly lowered the menu, a glance she noticed, and immediately brings it back up to cover her face. Jaune's attention was brought away when he heard Verdant cough.

"Honey will be your server tonight." She informed them. Though, Cinder wasn't exactly listening. " _Enjoy your meals~_ " Verdant cooed, politely bowing. With Jaune slightly bowing his head in thanks. Verdant smiled back, giving Cinder a sly wink, that she didn't see, and walked away. Going back to her podium, Verdant automatically greeting the seven multi-coloured customers, asking for a table of seven, close, but not too far, from the window aisle. An odd request that she paid no mind. Glancing towards her newest customers at the window aisle with a sly smile.

Jaune went back to looking at the menu. Staying silent, occasionally peaking over Cinder's menu. _"Wonder what that was all about?"_ He rhetorically asked himself. Shrugging off the awkward feeling of eyes behind his back. Jaune settled on just browsing the menu, already taking notes of which ones are within his budget. _"Sure glad I thought of deciding to withdraw a couple Lien from my savings. Definitely not because Yang kept telling me to bring extra Lien for my, so called 'Date'. Nope! Just me, being the leader that I am, already having prepared for such contingency."_ He thought. Smiling proudly.

* * *

 **~•Meanwhile•~**

* * *

"Do you think he saw us?" Mercury asked. Peeking over the newspaper. His other arm around Emerald's shoulder, as he holds the newspaper. Their faces dangerously close to each other. Especially their lips.

"Why are you asking me? I'm blind." Emerald answered with a playful tone, waving her hand in front of her face. Emerald adjusted herself to lean on him, her head below his chin. At the same time picking up her chamomile tea, and giving it a quick sip. "Mmm.. Mercury, you gotta taste this tea." She said, holding the teacup in front of his mouth.

Mercury wiggled his petite handlebar mustache. "I'm not much of a tea person." He replied. His eyes venturing over to his right, the rowdy booth of seven garnering quite the attention.

"Come on, just try this one. I bet it'll change your _mind~_ " She insisted with a small smile. "It's _really_ good." Emerald sat up, twisting her waist to face him. Her oval sunglasses hidring her eyes. At the same time, Mercury detached his arm around her to sit more comfortably. Emerald held the teacup and its saucer with her hands. Dressed in her mint green, shin length, Southern belle garb. Complete with a small, lime green, brim hat, finely decorated with green orchids and tulips.

"I think your dress is messing with your mind. I don't remember you being _this_ nice." Mercury remarked. Dressed in his dark grey, tuxedo vest, and pants. A black undershirt, paired with his light gray tie tucked beneath his vest. A black and grey bowler hat atop his head. Complementing her attire, making them both look rather charming, and elegant.

" _Hey~_! I can be nice, too." Emerald huffed, crossing her arms as she turned to face the other way. Somewhat feeling insulted. Though, only acting playfully angry. Miraculously not spilling her tea onto Mercury's crotch.

"I don't remember you being _this_ nice to me." Mercury added with a playful smile. Tilting his head.

Emerald lightly tipped her chin up. A contemplative hum released from her lips. She gently turned back. "Oh, _yeah~"_ She slowly confirmed with a teasing smile. "Guess this dress really is messing with my mind." Emerald laid her hat down on the coffee table. "Either that, or this _delicious_ chamomile tea." She breathlessly moaned to Mercury. Gently sipping from the tea for a good second or two. Slightly tilting her head. "Which, by the way, you _seriously_ need to try." Emerald pointed at his mouth with the teacup. All the time, holding the teacup with a lifted pinky-finger.

Mercury impassively stared at her. "Aren't you supposed to be blind?" He asked. Absentmindedly flipping to the next page of the newspaper. Showing a certain notorious criminal's ad, showing a certain girl, clad in an attire seemingly inspired by a certain frozen snack, with a tagline above it exclaiming, ' **|Have you seen this girl?|** ' and showing further details and contact information at the bottom.

"And _you're_ supposed to be my oddly handsome father." Emerald countered, taking a sip of her tea. Settling back on leaning on him. Putting one leg over the other, showing off her pear-green coloured, thick heeled, knee length, square toed boots.

Mercury, distracted by the ad, perked up when he heard a key word in her sentence. "Did you just call me handsome?" Mercury genuinely asked in curiosity.

Emerald paused, her emotion unreadable. Her eyes grazing his features, hidden beneath her sunglasses. "Well.. You are.. somewhat.. handsome..." Emerald answered nonchalantly. Giving a half-shrug as she took another sip of her tea. "I suppose..." She added with a mumble. "I mean... It depends on the lighting." Settling in silence. Emerald bobbed her leg unconsciously. Gazing out the window. Holding her tea gently atop her lap with the saucer underneath, held by her other hand.

With a hum, Mercury, tired of reading, folded the newspaper, and laid it down on the table. Leaning back with crossed arms. Positioning his legs on the edge of their coffee table, laying one on top of the other. Slowly switching his attention between Cinder and the rowdy booth. Wiggling his mustache, gently prodding it with his fingers. Mercury ripped it off. A slight twitch of his mouth being the only indication of pain. He leaned over to place it on the ad. Unintentionally defacing the girl on it. Mercury leaned back once more.

They watched the café in silence. The sounds of clinking silverware, inaudible conversations, bustling footsteps of maids, and the chime of the door's bell reaching their ears. Muffling each other, leaving them in a field of noiseless clamor. Calm breathing escaping their lips. An odd sense of relaxation washing over them. Emerald unknowingly leaned more unto him. Taking a sip of her tea. Lowering her glasses, taking a gander at him, Emerald moved the teacup into his vision, mutely offering it to him.

Mercury glanced at her, noticing her gesturing him to take a sip. Shrugging to himself, he removed his feet from the table, re-placing it on the floor with the same position. Mercury gently took the teacup from Emerald's soft hands. Emerald settled back to her previous posture, this time leaning on his shoulder, pushing her glasses back up. Mercury briefly stared at the chamomile tea, seeing it almost half empty. Mercury brought his eyes up, gazing at the café. Observing the contrast between Cinder's distressed hunched form, and Jaune's composed smile as he read the contents of his menu.

Feeling the weight to his left lighten, his eyes briefly watched Emerald picking up her hat, and placing it back on her head. She leaned over to prod her head up with the back of her hand, her elbow on her knee, with her left arm draped across on her thigh.  
Mercury returned his eyes to the café.

Breathing deeply, he took a sip of his tea. Silently nodding to himself. Mercury took another sip.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the other end of Jaune's table. Cinder's deep in thought once more. Leaving her blankly staring at the menu. In her mind, Cinder paced her room, comically filled with Jaune paraphernalia like a crazy fangirl. _"I-it was just a natural thing to do. S-something natural t-t-that happens in café's! I-it's not like the same thing is going to happen to.. m-me, a-a-and... J-J-Jaune..."_ She stopped for a moment. _"Jaune and I..."_ Correcting her own grammar. _"Will it, though? No, of course not."_ She denied to herself.

 _"We're only acquaintances..."_ Letting the sentence simmer. _"Who will soon be friends..."_ She added. _"Who will soon be good friends..."_ She hoped. _"Who will soon be better friends..."_ She dreamed. _"Who will soon be even better friends, who will soon be best friends, who will soon be best friends who knows a lot about each other.. like a lot.. Who will then soon be.. maybe.. something... more..."_ She prayed. _"Like, even better bestiest friends!"_ She slowed down. Leaving the words in the air. _"Who... might even become... something, even more.. than just a couple of friends..."_ She froze. _"We can be.. just.. a couple..."_ She blushed madly. Her thoughts racing with different romantic scenarios. Ultimately ending with seeing herself, in a white gown, holding flowers, walking down the hall of a spacious building, and seeing Jaune at the end of it, wearing a pure white suit with gold trimmings. A pale skinned woman in the middle, holding a book. _  
_

 _"No-no-no-no no. Of course not! That's not possible! Jaune's obviously looking for someone else, someone much more beautiful. Someone who, who can give him the world if he wants it. Someone who will give him nothing but absolute_ _happiness. Someone who's entirely perfect in every way..."_ Her thoughts quivering with anxiety. _"Someone.. Someone who isn't me..."_ Her expression dulled, shuddering at the prospect. Letting her melancholic eyes fall. _"No!"_ Unknowingly gripping the edges of the menu. _"Cinder, stop doubting yourself! You may not be perfect, but you're more than ready to spend every single moment of your life putting every inch of effort in your soul to try and become one."_ Her eyes blazed with determination. _"_ _Remember what Minty said, 'Listen to the Jazz music'"_ Cinder closed her eyes. Calming herself down, and breathing deeply and slowly. Using what Emerald said as a weird mantra. _"Listen to that Jazz music.. Listen to the Jazz music.. Listen to the Jaune music.. Listen to the Jaune.. Listen to Jaune... Listen... to... Jaune... Listen... Jaune... Jaune... Jaune..."  
_ " _Jaune~_ " She accidentally whispered out.

"Hmm? What?"

"-What! Nothing!" She screamed. By this point, Cinder's face is glowing red with embarrassment. She slowly let her head drop down onto the table, hiding her steaming face behind the menu.

"O-ok _ay...?_ " Jaune muttered in confusion. With Cinder finally speaking, Jaune found the moment to finally initiate a conversation. "Well, are you ready to order?"

Cinder silently whined. Mimicking the sound of whistling steam. " _Yes_?" She answered, her droopy eyes peeking over the menu.

Jaune smiled "Alright. So what do you want?"

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

"I would like _one_ big strawberry cake. One tall glass of your _best_ chocolate milkshake. A whole plate, or maybe a bowl, of cookies... _Aaand_..."

"Ooh! Ooh! Do you have pancakes? Can I get a whole stack, like about _THISSS_ tall?" Nora stood on her seat, holding her hand up high. Ruby moving the edges of her combat skirt away from Nora's feet. "Do you have syrup? Who am I kidding, of course you do! Can I have eight full jars of-"

"Ruby!" - "Nora!" Weiss and Ren, respectively, shouted.

"What?" Ruby and Nora simultaneously asked, ever so innocently. Their maid smiling politely, as she playfully hid behind her notepad, acting startled by their exuberant personality. Her amused eyes peering over the pad.

Teams RWBY and NPR are seated in a booth, near the middle of the restaurant, not far from the window aisle. The booth has two openings, one pointing towards the window aisle, and the other towards the front desk. Their maid is currently at the opening near the front desk, and if we look at the booth from the window opening, to look at the maid, the seating arrangements of the teams is as follows: Starting with the right side, at the very end of the seat, near the maid, sat Ruby, holding her menu. Next to her, came Nora, then Ren, and at the very end, on Ren's right side, there's Pyrrha. Who is, at the moment, glaring at- watching Jaune with immense concern, like an incredibly immense amount of concern. At the left side of the table, facing Ruby, sat a glaring Weiss with her left side facing the Maid. Yang sitting at her right side - Taking more space than needed - and at the end stood Blake Belladonna on her knees on the seat, still spying on Jaune's table with her binoculars.

"What do you think you're doing?" Weiss began. Her arms crossed, staring at Ruby with narrowed eyes. Sitting across from her.

"Uhh... Ordering, _duh_." Ruby plainly answered, looking back at the menu.

"Yeah, Weissaline. I thought you would've noticed it by now." Nora looked at her with feign disappointment in her eyes. Turning to her side to address Ren's exasperated look with a confused tilt of her head. She goes on to shuffle closer to him, whispering into his ear.

"Ooh~ can I also have this milk-"

Weiss fumed. "We're not here to order food!" She shrieked, startling Ruby. She quickly turned to Nora, angrily pointing at her. "And don't you _dare_ try to turn that into a nickname." She seethed.

"Sure thing, Snow-Angel!"

"Shut it!" Weiss then turned to Ren. "Do you have anything to say about this?" Waiting for him to share his own scolding.

Closing his menu, Ren gave a quick nod of his head. Weiss huffed with a scowl aimed her partner, crossing her arms as she heard him clear his throat. Ren then promptly held his finger up. "Yes, I would like to order one-"

"Why are you ordering!?"

"Make that _two_ chamomile tea. And perhaps, for later, I would like an omelette rice, and maybe a plate of sushi." Blake coughed. "Make that two plates of sushi-" Blake coughed again. "Two plates of sushi, and the omelette rice?" Blake kept quiet. "And two plates of sushi and omelette rice." Blake coughed once more. "Do we have to pay extra to propose our own design for the omelette rice?"

"No, I'm sorry. The only designs you could ask for are the ones shown on the menu." The peach-coloured, Caracal faunus apologetically informed them with a meek, yet sharp voice with an English accent. Her ears twitching around. One ear directed at them, as the other constantly swivels to face every other noise in the building. The task switching between each other every minute or so.

"Oh.. That's too bad." Blake stated. Disappointed, but not at all sad. Leaning against the armrest of her seat.

"Does anyone even remember what we're doing here!" Weiss asking no one in particular, before she leaned on the table to put her palm to her face. Missing Blake holding up her finger in affirmation. Adjusting her binoculars to focus on Cinder's form.

Yang patted Weiss's shoulder, sitting with one leg on the cushion, her cowboy hat placed on her knee. "Oh, relax, Weissaline." Weiss growled. "Loosen up. Even though we're on a 'mission', doesn't mean we can't have a little fun doing it." Weiss glared at her from the corner of her eye. Making Yang chuckle. "Besides. Wouldn't it be suspicious for a group of girls to come into a café without ordering anything?" She reasoned. Watching Weiss as her face slowly calmed down.

"Wait. Group of girls? What about me?" Ren lazily pointed to himself.

"Meh, you don't really count as a guy. Since, you know.. you look like a girl." Yang waved him off with a shrug. Ignoring his annoyed look. His mouth set in a hard line. Leaning into Blake's side, checking up on the couple.

"I don't look like a girl." Ren answered casually, and as a matter-of-fact. "Do I?" He asked himself with a confused, and doubting look.

Unknown to Ren, he would still get an answer. Receiving a quaint, quiet, barely audible, "You look pretty handsome to me." Coming from his right side. He would turn to look. However, the only sight that he could catch was Nora suddenly jolting away from him to sit beside Ruby to look at what else is in the menu. Ren just chalked it up to Nora being Nora, and just decided to look at his own menu. Silently wondering if he had just imagine that voice. Perhaps it was his subconscious trying to save his masculinity.

Weiss let out a long, drawn out, frustrated groan. Something very unlady-like of her. Breathing out a tired sigh. "Alright... Fine." She reluctantly agreed. "After all, someone's got to pay for all of this." She grumbled. Though, without its usual annoyance. "But that doesn't mean you can order as many you want." She snapped her eyes towards Ruby and Nora. "We'll be splitting the bill if you do. No one's getting out of this." Receiving a half-hearted, 'Aww~' from them. Including a silent one coming from her right. Giving Yang the stink eye, before showing a victorious smirk. Unaware of Blake's disappointed side-glance towards a particularly aquatic focused bowl of delicious goodness.

Another reason why Weiss decided to give in was because as she contemplated on Yang's words she took notice that a lot of other customers were ordering chamomile tea. Apparently, it seems to be a famous drink exclusive only at this café. Possibly a renowned reason for the café's immense growth in customers, other than its excellent service, and high-class food. Probably being the cause of its intensive commercializing, too. Becoming much more than just a simple café, and evolving into a Five-and-a-half star restaurant. The half of an extra point awarded for its impeccable service, cleanliness, and overall atmosphere. Now, being a tea-person herself, Weiss secretly wanted to try if it lives up to the popularity. At least, from what she could glean from her first impressions and the overall amount of customers.

" _Sssoo~_ Does that mean we can order now?" Ruby innocently asked.

"Without you yelling at us?" Nora added.

"Yes." Weiss confirmed, gently picking up her menu. "Just remember that we _will_ be sharing the bill if you go overboard. Alright?" Weiss declared, only getting mumbles of affirmation. A 'Yes, mom.' hidden between the indiscernible noises. Oddly enough, the only intelligible answers came from Ruby and Nora, with their respective, 'M'okay.' and, 'Sure thing, Weissaline.' Weiss scowled at the latter. Only Pyrrha, at the end of the table, was left unheard. Probably because she didn't actually answer her.. or listened at all. Unable to hear anything else, besides her own quiet grumblings.

" _Oh~_ , look at _me_. I'm _Sun_ der." She, uncharacteristically, mocked. Getting a worried stare from Blake.

"Pyrrha?" Ren curiously asked, turning his head. Concerning her incoherent mumbling.

"I'm much more better than anyone-"

" _Pyyyrrha~?_ " Nora sang.

"-since I asked Jaune out before anyone else could."

"Pyrrha?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"Look at my tiny _skirt_ , my stupidly tight _shirt_ , and my superior _courage_."

"Pyrrha?" Weiss finally noticing Pyrrha's lack of presence in their conversation.

"I'm much more braver than even a four-time Mistral Region Tournament champio-"

"Hey, Pyrrha!" Yang called out.

"What!?" Pyrrha undesirably snapped. Finding herself being stared at, Pyrrha instantly blushed, and just as instantly, apologized profusely.

"I-It's alright, Pyrrha." Weiss began.

"I'm sorry!"

"It is pretty understandable why you snapped." Ren said, trying to comfort the poor girl.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah. Considering how stressed out you must be about this." Yang observed with an understanding saddened look.

"I'm- Huh? W-what.. What do you mean by that, Yang?" Pyrrha asked nervously. Putting up a smile.

Weiss gave an intrigued glance towards Yang. "Yes, what _do_ you mean by that?" Weiss joined in. Genuinely confused as to what the blonde is saying.

" _Oh~_ Are you talking about the, _Thing_?" Nora vaguely asked Yang in a low voice. Getting a nod in return. Nora's eyes went downcast, making a tone of condolence.

"Wait, are you guys talking about the, _Thing_ with her?" Ruby also vaguely asked, with the same lowered voice. Getting a second nod from Yang. Making Ruby look at Pyrrha with sympathetic eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Weiss suspiciously eyed them.

"Y-yeah. What are you talking abou-"

"It's alright, Pyrrha. We're here for you." Nora consoled her. Reaching over behind Ren's back to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Ruby nodding along in affirmation.

"If you ever need to talk about it. You know where to find me." Yang offered, looking at her with empathetic eyes. With a gleam of mischief.

Weiss sighed in irritation. "You know what, if you guys don't wanna tell us right now, that's fine by me. But I'm only letting this go because Momo's been standing here waiting for our orders for the past.. thirty minutes." She gestured to her left.

The maid waved politely at them. "It's quite alright, my Mistresses. I am your maid for today, and I will serve no other until you leave. I am more than ready to stand here and wait for your orders." Momo bowed her head as she softly explained to them.

"Well, even so. I don't like keeping my maids waiting. Standing tiredly, doing nothing in particular and forced to listen to the babbling of a couple of children." Weiss replied. Getting a, 'Hey!' from Ruby. An unbridled sense of pride coursing through her voice. "Especially the maids back at home." Weiss added for herself.

Momo smiled kindly. A familiar pride appearing through her eyes, and soon enough, her voice. "While that is admirable of you, my Lady. We here, at the _Maid to Perfection_ , are more than fine standing at our Master's, and Mistress' table for as long as it need be." Her hands neatly folded in front of her waist, closing her eyes as she bowed her head once more. "We will stand till our legs feel like breaking, and even then we would still continue to stand." Momo brought her eyes up. Glancing up at the ceiling, gleaming with admiration. "Even if the pain of our buckling knees cause our eyes to water, we will stand. Smiling ever so sweetly. Hiding our pained faces from our Master's, and Mistress' sight, so as to not ruin their mood." She stated gently with conviction, bringing a palm to her chest. The pride and joy evident in the Maid's voice. "We will endure through the pain! We will continue to smile even when tears form in the corners of our eyes. But not one drop shall ever fall from our cheeks, lest we tarnish the drink our Masters would ingest. Lest we fail to appease our Masters... We will not falter under the weight of our responsibilities! We will stand true and unyielding against all that come to disrupt the fine atmosphere we have so exquisitely and affectionately provided for our Mistresses." She gestured to the seven students in front of her. "We will persevere through searing storms with tea cup in hand, never spilled, and never defiled. We will trudge forth with tremendous grace, no matter how damaged our clothing is, or how dirty it has become. Through it all, we will smile. Ever so warmly, and ever so kindly. Even as rocks and debris start to strike our faces, we will smile. We will smile while the world grimaces. We will smile while we, ourselves, grimace... For our Masters, and for our Mistresses."

RWY-NP stared in awe at the Maid. Finding themselves gobsmacked at the speech they have just heard. Eliciting a sudden wave of admiration at the gargantuan passion of the Young-adult.

Momo took a deep inhale, closing her eyes, and putting her foot off the table. Opening her eyes, she hastily cleaned the spot, even though not a smudge is seen. The Maid took a step back, her hands behind her back. Slowly exhaling through her mouth. "That, my Mistresses, is why I am more than content standing here. More than pleased to hear your friendly banter with each other, and will listen to it for as long as it need be, until you are ready to order." She finished with a voice, soft like clouds. Her commitment to her work, her pride, and her passion filling the air. Truly, _Maid To Perfection_.

"Wow..." They couldn't help but breath out. Their eyes wide, stunned and amazed. Astounded by Momo's devotion to the café.

"Well... At least, the maids that have committed themselves to the job. So much that they've become permanent maids." Momo smiled dumbly at this. "I don't think the part-timers will say the same thing, or be as passionate as I." Momo added with a coy smile.

"Oh..." Weiss faintly mumbled, slightly disappointed. Staring at the maid, and shocked at the maid's commitment to her work. The sensible part of her doubts she would actually do those things. But the pride in her voice as she spoke seem to challenge Weiss's thoughts. She coughed, clearing her voice. "Well, even so. I'd rather not.. have you go through that... That is, if you plan on doing it.."

"Yeah, I agree." Yang cautiously concurred. The others silently nodding in turn. Yang brought her attention towards the others. "Why don't we all just order now, and stop her from ever being able to do that. Okay?"

"Yup, okay." Ruby promptly answered.

"You crazy, woman!" Nora pointed at the maid, before narrowing her eyes, and lowering herself. "The good kind of crazy." Changing her point to a finger gun. "I like that." She said with a lowered voice, and an approved smile. Changing her finger gun to a thumbs up.

"I'm sorry.." Pyrrha squeaked out. Her hands to her mouth, fingers curled. Apologetic eyes staring at the maid.

"It's fine, my Lady." Momo waved off.

"So, are we done ordering or what?" Blake bluntly asked them. Sitting properly this time. Her binoculars on the table. A hand to her chin. Apparently waiting for her sushi.

Weiss turned to face the Maid. "Just the chamomile tea for me."

" _Ehh~_ I'll just have the chocolate milkshake, and the plate of cookies." Ruby said, leaning her head to the left, looking at her propped up menu. A bit of a disappointed tone escaping her lips.

" _Yee_ ah.. And make my pancakes just _this_ tall." Nora added. Lax her previous energy. Bringing her hand just below her chin. "With extra syrup." She added with a smile.

"And don't worry, Rubes. I'll buy you that strawberry cake." Yang assured Ruby with a smile.

"Yeah!"

"But, you have to share." She quickly added with a faux serious look.

" _Aww~_ Alright." Ruby agreed with a contented tone.

"I'll also have a mango shake as a drink." Yang finished.

"My order's still the same." Ren stated.

"Mine, too." Blake added, half-distracted by Jaune's table.

Weiss turned to Pyrrha, who is currently shooting 'Concerned' looks towards Jaune's date. "Pyrrha? What about you?"

Pyrrha sighed, hunching over with shame, and bringing her head down. She peeked on her menu. "I'll have the chocolate cake, two bowls of chocolate ice-cream, a bowl of chocolate pudding, and.." She sighed once more. "..chocolate brownies for dessert..." She faintly, and dejectedly ordered. "And... M-maybe the chocolate milkshake too... Along with the chocolate chip cookies.." She added with a hint of a sad tone. Pyrrha blushed once she noticed worried eyes staring from each side of the table.

"Oh.. Okay..." Weiss could only mutter.

"That's a lot of chocolate." Ruby murmured.

"You okay there, girl?" Nora worried stared at her.

" _Yeah_ , that's a whole lot of chocolate for one person." Yang remarked.

"I know, I know... I just.. I wanna-" She sighed again, bringing her down out of shame. "Can we just finish ordering already?" She finished with a despondent voice.

"Fine. But, we gotta talk about that later on." Yang said, concerned about Pyrrha's emotional state.

Momo cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention towards her. "Just to make sure I got all of your orders correctly, I shall be reciting them back to you." She paused as she brought up her notepad. "For Miss Rose, one chocolate milkshake, and a plate of cookies. For Miss Valkyrie, one stack of pancakes, extra tall with extra syrup.. One chamomile tea, an omelette rice, and a plate of sushi, for Miss Lie." Momo displayed a subtle sly smile.

"Actually, It's miste-"

"Shush, Ren. She's speaking."

The maid continued, "One plate of sushi, and omelette rice, for Miss Belladonna. One strawberry cake, and a mango shake, for Miss Xiao Long. One chamomile tea, for Miss Schnee. And the delicious, Super Chocolate Deluxe for Miss Nikos." Momo brought an impish smile at Pyrrha's dejected moan. Giving her a playful, yet apologetic look. "Have I gotten it correctly?" She asked, looking at each of them. Getting nods, and noises of confirmation. "Very well." Momo bowed her head, making to leave. "Will that be all, my Mistresses?"

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

"Yes..."

"You sure you only want a parfait?" Jaune asked. Resting his chin in his right hand, as his left hand hovered over the menu. "It's okay if you want more. Their dishes are actually very affordable." Jaune said with a pleased grin.

"N-no. Thank you, Jaune. But, I'm pretty sure it's not right for me to just let you pay for.. all of our food." Cinder replied with a shaking tone. Ashamed that she let Jaune offer himself to pay for all the costs.

"No, no. It's alright. Just take it as my treat." Jaune shrugged, giving a half-smile. His eyes sparkled with the adorable innocence of a child.

"That's very kind of you, Jaune. But, I much prefer not to.. mooch.. off of you." She said. Shyly looking away.

"No, really. It's okay. I got enough for whatever you want." Jaune pushed on. Smiling ever so kindly at her.

A gesture that made Cinder turn away with a flush, pretending to look at a dish on the menu. "You're everything I ever want." She whispered. Barely even audible. A hard blush creeping up on her face.

"Pardon?" And of course, Jaune barely hears it.

"Nothing." She shakily waved off with a nervous smile. "I-I.. merely said, 'I already got everything I want.'" She grinned, glancing up to the ceiling. Toying with a lock of hair.

"Hmm.. Okay." He shrugged. "But.. are you sure that's all you want? Seriously. I think I have enough to buy everything on the menu." Jaune explained with a short chuckle.

"N-no. Thank you, Jaune. You are _very_ generous." She hung her head a little. Giving him a gentle smile, showing that she bears no ill will regarding her words. "But, I'd rather not abuse the premise of.. getting free food." She explained. Her voice shaking out of nervousness, and disappointment in herself. _"Especially seeing these prices."_

Jaune listened patiently. A little worried if she's cold. Considering how jittery her voice is. Jaune hummed. "Well... Okay. Just tell me if you want to order anything else later on." He offered with a small smile. Staring into her eyes with his own. Sparkling with kindness and generosity.

Cinder stared back, her pupils dilating. Her mouth slightly agape. The sunlight making him look even more dreamier than usual. "Oh... Okay..." She slowly answered. It's as if the clouds parted their way, just to let the sun graze against his face.

In reality, a car outside was just slowing down as kids crossed the road. Her version of heaven was abruptly cut off when he switched his attention towards his menu. Flipping over a couple of pages. Stopping every few seconds to nod at something on the menu. Cinder found herself dreamily ogling at him, and quickly looked away. Coughing into her hand, settling her face into a calm, and composed look. Giving him subtle glances from the corner of her eyes.

Jaune skimmed trough the menu again, just in case he forgot, or didn't see a dish. "I guess... we should call our maid now?" He rhetorically asked in confusion.

Cinder's eyes widened. She batted her eyelashes to wisp away the shock from her face, narrowing her eyes, and forcing a twitchy smile. "E-excuse me? A- A Maid?"

Jaune nodded, before directing his attention towards the front desk. Bringing his hand to the side of his mouth. Jaune opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

Pyrrha has long since ignored the baffled, and concerned looks from her friends. As she ate away her regret, and sadness, with her batch of chocolate themed dishes. Hanging her head low, devouring all the chocolate that arrives in her sight. Mumbling how life was unfair, and how disappointed she is in herself. Acting more like the usual sad female drunkard you'd see at a bar... At least in Anime. It was when she was currently half-way through her bowl of chocolate pudding, slowly eating it with her chin on the table, when she heard it. That magnificent word that perfectly described how it should have been.

"Honey!"

"YES!" Pyrrha couldn't help but scream out. Immediately jumping to her feet, slamming her hands on the table, her spoon slightly bent. Knocking a few empty bowls of chocolate over. Startling everyone in the booth, bringing more of their attention to her, staring with worried rounded eyes. Pyrrha's chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. Her face flushed, eyes so wide that they might pop out, and her lips quivering. Before realization struck her.

Yang rose from her seat, slowly bringing her hands to Pyrrha's shoulders. "Um... Pyrrha, sweetie. I think you need to calm dow-"

"SHHH!" Pyrrha blocked her advances with a finger pressed deeply between Yang's lips. Making Yang cross-eyed, staring at Pyrrha's finger in confusion. Pyrrha sharpened her eyes, before they started to rapidly dart around. If her instincts were correct, if they had a personal maid assigned to them, then that would mean that _Jaune_ would have one as well. His own personal, and beautiful, Maid. If that's the case, then she _has_ to make sure that the maid is, at least, as cute as Ruby. Therefore, making her, Pyrrha, instantly superior to the maid by comparison. Both in terms of beauty, and physique.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Ruby hurtfully questioned.

Pyrrha flinched, as she covered her mouth. "Eh! How- How did you-"

"You didn't intend to say that out loud, didn't you?" Yang mumbled through Pyrrha's finger. Bending over with her palms pressed down flat on the table, her arms straight, holding herself up.

Pyrrha flicked her head back and forth. Switching between Yang slowly puckering her lips, as she glanced towards the ceiling, her eyes moving in confusion, waiting for something to happen, and Ruby's adorable pout and crossed arms. "Uh... Umm.. Can I- Can I skip to the next ques-"

"Ho _ney~_!?"

" **YES!** "

"Coming, _Master~!_ "

Everyone's eyes instantly widened, and darted around, once they heard that saccharine sweet, and, the most noticeable part, mature voice. A voice that cooed out the words so sensually, it could've been mistaken for a moan of pleasure. The clack of heels brought their attention towards a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with white skin, rose-pink eyes, with wavy copper-blonde hair tied back in a bun-like hairstyle, and a dangerously buxom figure and a slim waist. With a chest that could rival Yang's, if not fully knocking it out of the board. The same endowment that is threatening to jump out of her precariously low cleavage.  
And by the look of how they bounce and jiggle, these ones are genuine. It also seems as if she's not keen on wearing anything that will suppress their liveliness.

Tall, slender, and beautiful. Not to mention, mature. The kind of woman young men would fall head over heels for. And, unlike Miss Goodwitch, this one doesn't have an intimidating aura to steer them away.

Pyrrha sharpened her eyes even more. Eyes like daggers. Ruby did the same, but somehow made it look adorable. Yang watched the maid from the corner of her eyes, her mouth still pressed firmly against Pyrrha's finger. Weiss stared with a definite glare of annoyance towards a certain part of the maid. Blake adjusted the zoom of her binoculars to properly observe this maid's endowment. For research purposes, of course. Nora's glare was more comical. Leering with wide eyes, nostrils flared up, pressing her lips, and a raised chin, looking like a try-hard thug. All the while, Ren is peacefully eating his sushi.

They all watched with narrowed eyes. Except for Ren as his eyes are currently being covered by Nora. They watched this girl- No... this _Woman_ , saunter over towards Jaune's table. Her ridiculously short skirt, barely covering herself, teasing the sight of yellow stripes with its bounciness. Paired with a black and yellow striped, thigh high stockings, held up by a garter belt. They watched with immeasurable intensity and focus. Frozen in their movement, like statues.

The maid paved her way across the tiled floor. Paying no attention to anything else.

No one else. All except her Master. Waving ever so politely at her.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

 **Author's boats:**

 **Well, this took a long time. Probably because I couldn't find a good enough spot to stop this chapter.  
 _(Plus, all those stupid writer's block I've been getting)_**

 **Because of that, I accidentally gifted an extra long chapter for those who tolerate this story. You're welcome... I guess?**

 **I hope you guys appreciate the little breather in Merc and Em's slow tone and calm atmosphere. I also hope that you could imagine them in those elegant clothing, because they look rather dashing in those.**

 **Remember: Cinder is crushing hard on Jaune, like a timid school girl. But only in the presence of Jaune. If she were to be with anyone or anywhere else, and she's not thinking of Jaune, she's going to be same ol' femme fatale we've come to know and love and hate.**

 **Although, I am rather curious if you'd like chapters below, or above 5k.**

 **My dearest apologies, again. The delay in this one is far more annoying than the previous ones.**

 **Expect Ch. 6 to take more than, 'Just a while' because I have plans for that chapter, that'll probably also take 10k worth of words.  
Plus, the plans I have for real life. So, just be really patient. I'll try and make it worth the wait. But I hold no promises. M'Kay?**

 **I'll probably spend the next few weeks fixing whatever kind of stuff reviewers say that I agree upon.**

 **Anyway. _Ciao~_**

 **Edited stuff. Don't mind me.**

 **I'm still writing Chapter 6. It'll probably take a long while, but I will finish this.**

* * *

 **Edited stuff.**

* * *

 **For visual's sake, here are their seating arrangements.**  
 **Take note that I am only showing them how they are seated, and that it's really hard, and time consuming, to make a diagram without drawing it.**  
 **  
**

 **Teams RWBY & NPR's Table:**  
{Front desk opening}

-Maid-  
|Weiss[+]Ruby-|  
|-Ya[+]Nora-|  
|-ng[+]Ren-|  
|-Blake[+]Pyrrha|

{Window aisle opening}

 **Jaune's Table:  
** {Long Window-Center of the Window-Long Window}

[Other tables over here- [Cinder-[+]-Jaune] -More tables over here]

{-This way to Em & Merc}-{Walkway/path}-{This way to the entrance and the podium-}

 **Mercury & Emerald's Table:**

[Mercury sits at the left - Emerald sits at the right]  
-{In front of them is a small coffee table}-

They face the walkway leading to the entrance. Therefore, facing Jaune, and seeing only the back of Cinder's head.

* * *

 **~•End Chapter•~**

* * *

 _The f*ck is this sh*t? ~Anonymous acquaintance._

* * *

 **Little bit of a heads up:**

 **I might be gone for a couple days, and may not be able to properly edit Ch. 6.**  
 **But I will be able to write down possible lines. Hopefully.**

 **So, there's that.**

 **I will also fully forgo uploading a chapter just for the sake of updates.**  
 **All of my chapters from now on will exclusively only be for the actual chapters of my stories.**

 **That way, no one will get deceived once they see a Chapter 6, only to find a wall of text detailing what kinds of stuff that has happened in the Author's life. Not that that is a bad thing, I'm just saying that I'd rather keep everyone in the dark, rather than deceive them with probable excitement in seeing one of their favourite/followed stories gets updated. So expect any updates on any of my future stories to only be for actual chapters, and expect weeks of silence.**

 **Just know that I am still writing the story, I am still editing it, and I am rewriting and reediting it a couple of times every now and then, until I find a good combination of words that, at the very least, doesn't sound too amateurish.**

 **Anyway, Ciao~!**

 _ **P.S: I don't know if there's a way to message all of you at once, or some other way for public updates. So if anyone knows how, or can teach me how, I would very much appreciate it. But, until then, I'll probably just do it on the reviews, and also at the end of chapters. So... Sorry.**_


	6. Un Accroc

**~•Who's RWBY's owner? Not me. That's for sure** **•~**

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

They stood there, like a garden of statues. An aura of intensity permeating the air. Deathly still, and an awkward silence to back it up. Along for the ride were the most serious faces reserved only for Grimm invasions. Onlookers would often times find themselves staring at this bizarre sight with confusion and worry. While the maids secretly try to divert their attention, so as to protect the huntresses' dignity.

They watched this Maid inch ever so closer to Jaune, still walking towards their table. Feeling like the world itself slowed down just to highlight the event. Her heels seeming to echo all throughout the cafe, an echo that fills the air like a clock's ill-fated tick, counting down to destruction. The student's world appearing to silence itself, leaving them with only one perpetuating sound. With each step taken, the Maid brings unease to the minds of the seven girls, leering with focus and intensity. All the while, Jaune kept waving at her with a kind smile. Though, by the look of his progressively lowering hand, it seems he's slowly losing his energy.

And then... there's Cinder. With the world's most deadliest side-glare she could give. Practically wishing for the Maid's death and utter destruction with every second's passing. A dark, and menacing aura emanating off of her. One eye hidden by the sudden appearance of shadows, and the other shining red with fire and blood.  
All of which, obviously, Jaune doesn't notice.

Meanwhile, out in the Emerald Forest. Two Beowolves stopped in their tracks to observe an odd sensation coming from the center of Vale. Attracted by the immense and intense scent of wishful death, they started to make their way. But, alas... They were quickly vanquished by a mustached, axe-wielding, and astonishingly handsome huntsman, lugging a fairly large cage on his back. Who this huntsman may be, we will never know. As he went on his merry way, searching for his next prey.

There was a twitch of the eye. Brought on by worrying ire. Frustration, bitten with doubt. "Scheisse!" Weiss seethed, still glaring at the Maid. Earning Ruby's attention.

"Weiss?"

"Scheisse! Scheisse! Scheisse!" Weiss quietly slammed her palm on the table with each word. Her eyes closed, and her mind fuming.

"Woah, woah, Weiss? What- What are you.. saying? What does that even mea-" Weiss opened her eyes, blue meeting silver, instantly locking with one another. Ruby flinched in response. Weiss's hand suddenly shot through the air gripping the side of Ruby's hoodie, and pulling her close until they were face to face. Their noses almost making contact.

Pale blue eyes set in a razor-edged blaze of a scowl. "Ruby! Do you have _any_ idea how bad of a state we're in!?" She seethed in a hushed tone. Trying to contain the volume of her frustration.

"Uh..." Ruby, obviously startled, hesitated in her answer. Her eyes flashed with a hint of panic, causing a small bead of sweat to slowly descend on the side of her face. " _Yyyeeesss_...?" A sheepish smile following the answer. Weiss further narrowed her eyes, leaning in to present her doubt and test her resolve. A resolve that lasted all but a second. " _Okay_! I don't know!" Ruby whined. Causing Weiss to loosen her grip, immediately leading to a face palm. "One second, I was drinking my choco-milk, and then the next, everyone suddenly started looking at this girl, and I didn't want to be left out! And then you started screaming this _weird_ word, and then you screamed at _me_ , and-"

Weiss released an irritated growl, her fingers curling. "Are you as oblivious as that dunce!?" She shrieked, scowling at Ruby, a finger pointed towards the blonde idiot. "Can't you see what's happening?" Her tone slightly taking on a pleading tone, bringing her hands in front of her in a gesture of begging for an adequate answer.

Ruby stared back in annoyance. " _Nooo~_!" She slowly declared with an equally slow condescending shake of her head. "I told you, I don't _know~_!" Weiss tiredly sighed as she dropped her head on the table. "Why is everybody so serious about this!? It's just a maid. We have one too. I don't get what the big deal is." Ruby crossed her arms. Leaning back with a pout. Annoyed by Weiss's sudden behavior. Undoubtedly confused as to why everyone is just so intensely attentive at some lady. "Jaune also got a maid, whoop-de-doo! Ring the alarms. Call the police. Jeez! Can't a growing girl drink her milkshake in peace?"

Weiss sat back up. Her back straightened and her poise assured. Breathing slowly, and deeply with her eyes closed, her palms flat against each other. Pressing the tips of her index fingers against her lips. "Ruby..." She started, a lot more calmer than before, pointing her still clasped hands towards Ruby. "Do you even see the maid?" Gently tilting her head to accentuate the question.

" _Yeah_ , duh. Of course I see the maid. We've been watching her for like.. an hour.. I think... Maybe like thirty, or twenty minut-"

"Then how come you don't understan-" Ruby recoiled as Weiss' poise broke. The vexed heiress stopping herself before she could finish her banshee-like shriek, and just as quickly regained that poise. Ruby slowly lowering her arms from their defensive posture, while her tense form relaxed. Weiss closed her eyes to take another deep breath. "Ruby..." She began again. "Can't you see how.. _plump_.. this maid is?" Weiss asked. Silently growling with the word.

"Wut?"

"How she's more..." Weiss paused to calm her breathing. "Ugh.. _Filled_ out?" Ruby stared at her, tilting her head in confusion. Weiss sighed before she started gesturing towards her chest, then moving her hand up and down making a fairly large mound.

The action making Ruby give out an expression of revelation. "Oh, _yeah_. Now that you've mentioned it, I did see her boobies. They're pretty hard to miss, I mean, did you see them bounce? They were like _Boing!-Boing!-Boing!."_ Ruby babbled like a child. Moving her hands to emphasize the 'Boing!'

"Well- Yes. But, I was being more subtle about it." Weiss commented with a considerate tone, awkwardly looking off to the side, letting out a small cough through her fist as she finished.

"I bet she drinks a _lot_ of milk." Ruby absentmindedly said. Taking a slurp from her choco-milk, pausing midway to briefly stare at it, before pushing it towards Weiss's side. "I think you need this more than I do." She faintly mumbled.

Weiss grumbled something before quickly, but gently, pushing it back towards Ruby. "Never mind that. _Now_ do you get why _this_ -" She gestured towards the Maid's still lively mounds. "-is a bad thing?" Her sharp tone returning.

" _Yeeaah_... Yeah, no.. No, I still don't get it." Weiss sighed, exasperated. Ruby leaned back, eyeing nothing in particular. "So she's got big boobs. So what?" She shrugged, her voice laced with unconcern. Grabbing a cookie for a bite. "What's that got to do with Jaune?" She mumbled, chewing on the cookie.

"It's got _everything_ to do with Jaune!" Weiss slammed both of her palms on the table. Startling Ruby once more. Her attention perking up, however insouciant. "Once that maid arrives, he'll _melt_!"

"Like ice-cream?"

"Into a puddle of stuttering, mumbling, bumbling, babbling, and blushing _mess_." She explained with a serious voice and sharpened eyes.

"That's a weird puddle."

An image of Jaune acting like an idiotic doofus who can barely function when in the presence of a beautiful woman crossed through Weiss's head. "He'll be too much of a nervous wreck because of this woman."

"Oh, woe is Jaune."

Weiss continued. "So much, that he'll forget that there's a girl sitting right across from him, watching the whole time as he overindulge in pampering this maid like a drooling dog!" She paused to take a breather.

"If he does that, do you think Jaune will be as cute as Zwei?"

Weiss ignored her. "I don't know what this _girl_ wants with Jaune, but getting ignored by your date in _favour_ of ogling at another woman, is far from just being irritating..." Ruby opened her mouth. "And, _No_. That was not from experience." Weiss quickly added.

"Didn't think you would." Ruby quietly, and faintly retorted.

"Jaune will just keel over like a wet candle." Weiss muttered bitterly.

"Is that even an analogy?"

"Ruby! Were you even listening!?"

"Uh-huh. Yeah, totally, Weiss. Yeah, yeah. Jaune's date is _totally_ doomed because some big boobed lady is coming... And then some femme fatale with _nefarious_ plans will _totally_ invade Beacon with a _Grimm Dragon_ , and will _totally_ succeed. Did I forget anything?" Ruby sarcastically said with a smirk. Still unconcerned.

Weiss made a suppressed noise of anger. "Ruby! Can't you take this seriously!?" She stared straight into Ruby's annoyed eyes. "Your friend, your _first friend_ , is about to embarrass himself and his first 'Date'!" Weiss made air-quotes, before leaning forward on the table. Setting her elbows down, leaving her hands in the air. Leaving a posture fit for a debate. "Not only is he gonna _Hurt_ her feelings, but he's also going to make a fool of himself, more so than he already is!" Ruby winced at the insult, making Weiss grimace lightly before shaking off the guilt. Leaving room for silence. Ruby stared at Weiss, waiting, as she slurped from her straw.  
Weiss lowered her arms, unconsciously laying them across each other. Taking a breather. Her eyes softened. "He's going to ruin his first, his very first 'Date', just because some lady turned him into a limp, bloody-nosed noodle." She calmed herself. Pacing her breathing. Weiss let her gaze to wander off to the side. Giving more space for silence to roam.

Ruby grabbed another cookie. Looking around to see that the rest of her friends are still stuck in their poses. Ruby pushed herself up from her seat, leaving one knee on the seat as she stood up, getting that extra height to check up on Jaune's situation. "That maid sure is taking her time." She mumbled to herself, sitting back down. Hearing a sigh, Ruby returned her attention back to Weiss.

"Ruby... I don't know if this 'Date' is real or not, even though my mind is already coming up with several reasons as to why this is the latter," Giving it a an apologetic chuckle. " _but_.. if for whatever reason it's the former... I would very much like to make sure that it goes well." Her eyes downcast. "It's the _least_ I could do, for what he did for me." She gazed at Jaune. A sight of remorse crossing her mind, along with it came hair colored blue, sitting right beside her. She sighed, breathing out the thought. "Aren't you worried about him?" Weiss finished. Returning her eyes to Ruby's. Hopefully able to get the idea through to her partner.

Ruby sighed. Closing her eyes, and shaking her head, finished the last of her cookie. Ruby wiped away the crumbs, before leaning forward to pat Weiss' head in sympathy. "Oh, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss..." Ruby began. Matching each pat with a shake of her head. Bewildering Weiss, sporting a dazed look. "There's your problem." She opened her eyes. An amused tone across her face.

"Huh?" Weiss's face was marred with confusion. Startled by Ruby's calm and cheery tone, in contrast with their serious atmosphere, and her equally serious attitude.

"You see Jaune as this goofy, lame, awkward, stupid, wimpy, weak, scraggly-"

"Your point is?"

"-tall, dorky doofus." Ruby said. Acting as if she was a wise sage. "And.. you're kinda right." Weiss sighed. Bringing her head down. "Especially the tall part..." Weiss groaned, dropping her head on the table. "But this is _Jaune_ we're talking about." Weiss brought her eyes up. A curious expression on her face. "The Jaune _I'm_ talking about." Ruby pressed her palm on her chest. "The Jaune I know.. Not the one who serenaded you with a guitar at our dorm room..." Ruby paused. "Well, he is that too... But.. not what he is really like." Ruby glanced at Jaune. The maid nearing her destination. "Not what he really is." She softly said.

" _Ruby_..? Where are you going with this?"

Ruby returned her eyes to Weiss's. A small smile grazing her face. With a soft voice, she answered. "Just watch, Weiss. Just watch." She finished with a knowing tone. Her attention going back to Jaune.

Weiss stared at Ruby. Confused, obviously. Before putting her gaze back towards the stupid smile Jaune has on his face. _"What are you playing at, Arc?"_

The maid, for what felt like hours, finally nears her destination. Eyes with all sorts of emotions and colours surveying her every move. Jaune, who has long since stopped waving, is giving his maid a few glances once in a while, flipping through the menu absentmindedly as he waited patiently for her arrival.

Teams RWBY and NPR watched with bated breath as the maid broke into a light jog, effectively accentuating her voluptuous curves, catching Jaune's, and especially Cinder's, attention. The maid stopped right in front of her Master, as RWBY-NPR were suddenly presented with the stunning sight of yellow and white stripes.

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

"I'm so sorry for the delay, _Master~_." The maid bowed in front of her 'Master'. Seemingly neglecting the condition she'll enter in her precarious dress. "I did not quite hear you from the kitchen." She explained. "I'm so terribly sorry for the wait." Sincerely apologizing for her tardiness, she held both of her hands to her chest, clasping them together, as she bowed once more.

Jaune chuckled. Somehow keeping his eyes locked onto hers. "No, it's okay." Jaune waved off. "We didn't wait for long." He smiled at her, showing that he bears no ill-will. "Right, Cinder?" Unlike some _one_ who we'll not name, that is currently struggling to give an affirmative nod. "Plus, you were probably busy helping out your co-workers."

The Maid furrowed her eyebrows and clicked her tongue in disappointment at herself. "That's hardly a justified excuse for leaving such a _Handsome Master_ waiting~." The maid explained with a flirty smile grazing her face. Bowing ever so slightly to take a better look at her Master. Giving the audience behind her _another_ peek at yellow stripes. Most, if not the only, members of the audience consisting only of a few frozen, and seething, huntresses-in-training. And also a Hunter-in-training with his head forcibly, and unnecessarily turned away from the glorious sight.

Giving a short, and sweet chuckle of amusement, Jaune slightly tilted his head in a playful way. Lifting an eyebrow. "Oh, come on now. I'm not _that_ handsome." He returned in a half-joking manner.

The Maid reared back, giggling ever so delightfully. Bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle it. "Oh, _Master~!_ " Her lips forming into a thin sly smile. Her eyes hiding a dangerously playful look. "You've got to give yourself more credit~." She leaned forward. Bringing her hand to the end of their table, the other at the back of Jaune's couch. Her eyes narrowing as she scanned his body. "You are _definitely_ quite the handsome _Master_ ~." She subtly and lightly licked her lips. "And I'm sure any other woman would say as such." She flourished the words. Her voice practically licking each letter. "I know _I would~._ " She bit her lower lip, as she let out a short giggle, practically purring. Her eyes solely focused at the man before her. Somehow unaware of the demonic glare she's getting from the customer across the table.

Jaune joined her with a confused chuckle. Unable to find a place for her compliment. Nevertheless, Jaune gave her a smile. "Hehe, now you're starting to sound like my Mother." All the while Cinder is switching her sights between the maid, and the silver cutlery on the table.

The maid giggled at her beloved Master's joke, not knowing that it's very much true. "Oh, _Master~_!" She practically moaned out. "You are _quite_ the charmer, aren't you?" She dawdled. Bending forward even more, her heavy chest threatening to break out of the apron she wore as a blouse. The knot on her exposed back struggling to hold themselves together.

Jaune scratched the side of his neck, subtly adjusting himself an inch away from her. A chuckle leaving him. "Heh, now you're _really_ starting to sound like my Mom." He chuckled as he finished, being followed by The Maid's purr-like giggle. Practically screaming seduction with the tone of her voice. Staring squarely in Jaune's eyes, as her eyes narrowed with a glint of craving desire flashing across her eyes. The screeching sound of wood pierced the air, completely went unheard by both of the blondes. Jaune cleared his throat, unaware of the ever intensifying air of malice coming from across the table. "So... Um-"

" _Yessss~ Master~_?" The Maid's voice slithered with lust and pleasure through the air. Very much becoming the epitome of arousal and sexual allure. It fell flat once it reached Jaune's ears, somehow having no effect on the knight. Only confusing him for the snake-like extension of the first word. For Cinder, it rung like a vicious vine of thorns as it poisoned the air. Finding herself appalled at the atrocious noise that dared escape that heathen's mouth. Her nails dragging deeper across the underside of the wooden table.

"Yeah.. Um..." Jaune cleared his throat. "I- I don't think we were formally introduced. So, um... Hi, I'm Jaune.. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue." The Maid hummed, and more or less purred, in acknowledgement. "And this is my friend, Cinder." He gestured with an open palm. At that, Cinder immediately perked up, showing the Maid the brightest, and the most proudest and smug smile she could give, she even gave the Maid a small condescending wave. Especially after gaining the privilege of the most prestigious, and honourific title of: Jaune's Friend. A title she is most grateful to be given. A chibi-Cinder walking up to a stage, waving and blowing kisses to the audience as she accepted the award, standing behind the podium to thank everyone who she appreciates. Most if not all of them concerning Jaune or any of his angelic features.

The Maid's eyes suddenly widened in panic and worry. "Oh, my- _Master~!_ " The Maid suddenly recoiled, taking a few steps back as if struck by a bullet. A hand hovering in front of her mouth. "Oh! I am such an oblivious nut." She hurriedly covered her face with her hands in shame, curling her fingers and shaking her head. "Why- I have not even noticed this gor _geous_ lady sitting right in front of you." She gestured to the woman, turning to her with eyes that ask for clemency. "I am so sorry for being _so_ rude." The Maid apologized. Somehow each word seem so demeaning for Cinder, earning the stealthiest of demonic growls from the woman. Yet, the Maid acted so pitifully that Cinder couldn't help the feeling of victory, slowly smirking in satisfaction.

Jaune waved off her concern. Worry slightly grazing his face. "No, no. It's okay. Right, Cinder?" Cinder couldn't help but nod dumbly at his request. "I mean, I'm sure you didn't mean it. And I'm sure Cinder doesn't take any offen-"

The Maid knelt in front of her master, her forehead touching the back of her hands, as she showed him the wondrous sights of her backside. The tips of her dangerously short skirt slowly peeling down, teasing its reveal. The Maid suddenly looked up at him with such remorseful eyes, giving him another bountiful view of her cleavage, being pressed together by her arms. "My _Master~!_ How could I be so neglectful of your acquaintance?" Bringing her eyes to the floor, marred with disgrace. "Beautiful Mistresses are just as important as Handsome Masters, after all." The Maid softly stated. Inching closer on her knees, the Maid brought her hands to hang on the edge of his seat, laying her chin on her fingers. "Such atrocity should be punished, _Master~_." Her sultry voice caressing the air.

Cinder's body froze. A blank emotionless glare dropping itself on Cinder's face. Her eyes boring into the Maid. Completely evicting that feeling of triumph from her heart. If one could define murder as an expression, this would be a prime example.

Absentmindedly, the Maid 'unintentionally' wiggled her hips side to side. "Tell me, _Master~_ " She tilted her head. "Tell me what form of punishment shall I take from you, my _Master~?_ " She stared into his eyes with pleading emotion, as she bit her lip in anticipation. "I wonder... Just _what_ are you going to do.. about this ill-mannered, and _ever_ -so-naughty Maid. This naughty, _naughty_ Maid. Kneeling in front of you, _begging~_ for forgiveness. Prepared to do _Anything~_ to atone for her mistake..." The Maid bending her back ever slightly, further pronouncing the elegance of her daring feature. Persuading eyes to focus only on one plump feature behind her. Her pink eyes feigning precious innocence, destined to be soiled with perversion. Staring at her Master. Waiting for her delightfu- I mean fully deserved punishment. " _Anything_ at all..." She whispered. Leaving her voluptuous luscious moist lips slightly open. Her tongue finding itself unable to settle down. Moving slowly inside her mouth, in sync with her lustful breathing. "Just say the word..." She whispered in the sultriest of hushed tones.

Jaune chuckled nervously at this. Awkwardly patting her head lightly. "Well... I don't think any sort of punishment is.. well.. _necessary_." The Maid suddenly found her curiousity piqued. Her eyes watching him with interest. "But..." Jaune gently grabbed her hands, slowly pulling her up from her position. Confusion masking the Maid's face. "You _can_ make it up to me," Kindly seating her beside him, making sure she's comfortable. "By telling me your name." He gave the Maid a toothy smile.

The Maid slowly grinned in excitement and amusement. "Oh, Master~!" As she suddenly launched herself at him, enveloping him in glee. Hugging him affectionately in the purest innocence of joy. She giggled, kissing both of his cheeks. "Oh my, Master! You. Are. _Quite!_ the de _light~_ , aren't you~?" She wiggled in joy. Her heavenly pillows giving Jaune an impromptu massage. A bright smile forming on her lips. "Charming.. handsome, and _ever_ the kindest! I never expected anything less from what you've given." She praised, hugging him tighter. A contented hum coming off of her, caused by her caring Master. An air of satisfaction surrounding her. She begrudgingly broke their hug, clutching both of his shoulders, she leaned back to see her Master's confused look. Breaking into a slight giggle fit at his adorable expression. Jaune just staring at her, surprised by the hug attack. "Cerise." She finally said, letting her hands to slowly fall onto her lap.

"Hmm, w-what?"

"Honey is my name, my Master... Honey Cerise."

"Honey.. Cerise?" Honey nodded with a hum. Leaving Jaune silent for a moment, sporting a contemplative look. His eyes widening a second later, realizing her name. "Oh..." Jaune then smiled with a knowing look. "Well..." Giving a short breath of laughter. "Hello, Mon Chéri." He said ever suavely. Lightly caressing the bottom of her chin with his finger. " _Ravi de vous rencontrer._ " Jaune slightly bowed his head.

Honey's eyes widened with glee. " _Oh, mon dieu_." She breathed out. Giggling into her palm as she left his seat, returning to her spot standing on the floor. She took a step back, bowing once more, except this time it is accompanied with an unprecedented grace of a true maid. Flourishing her fingers as she clasped her arm before her chest, as the other arm settled its place behind her back, above her waist. "Honey Doux Cerise, à votre service." She proclaimed, looking up at her Master and Mistress. Jaune chuckled, giving her a bow of his own with his head. Settling back to his previous position near the edge of his seat. Giving his Maid a small smile of amusement. Straightening her posture, Honey then fished for her company issued medium-sized scroll in her pocket, twirling it between her fingers and spinning it on her finger tip, dazzling her Master before flipping it in the air to land onto her open palm, opening it up to display a keyboard and a notepad. Her Master applauding her like an adorable child. Grinning, the Maid preened herself at the praise. Licking her lips, Honey only asked one thing. "May I take your order, _mon Maître chéri_?"

* * *

 **~•~**

* * *

Peaceful... No.. Quaint... No, no... Soothing? It's that too, but it feels.. lacking.. to how Emerald felt on that chair... She shifted her weight, bringing a finger below her chin. _"Satisfaction."_ Ahh~ There it is. Satisfaction. That is what Emerald is feeling as she once more sipped on her Chamomile tea. Gazing out the window to see the scenic view of the afternoon sky. "Satisfaction." She couldn't help but whisper out, accompanying a slow exhale. Leaning back and resting her body and mind. Her head gently resting on Mercury's shoulder. I guess being a world dominating love-struck school girl's henchwoman has its secret perks. While her 'job' doesn't present much stress in her daily life, she wouldn't deny a good wind down when it's given. She knew going to Beacon wouldn't cause her any sort of straining activity. Just lay low, stay out of the spotlight, and just be like any other student that's _not_ trying to cause world wide chaos.

The sound of liquid gently filling up a porcelain tea cup brought her eyes back to Mercury, looking through the newspaper as their Maid refilled his cup. The Maid giving her a small bow, noticing the small attention she was given. Emerald smiled in response, her garnet eyes shown in view. Her glasses pushed up to rest on the top of her hair, slightly combing them back. Taking another sip of her tea, Emerald observed the Maid slowly pour the orange tinted liquid softly into the teapot, watching it descend as it fluidly merged in a gentle swirl inside the cup. The sight ever soothing.

The Maid, finished with her task, made to leave as Mercury gave a noise of thanks. Before she exited, she paused to gesture towards Emerald's cup, to which she answered by politely waving her away. To which the Maid replied with a silent nod, afterwards giving a flourish of her hand, directing the attention towards the menu on the edge of their table. Emerald's reply followed an expression of consideration, a look of ponder from her eyes, and a smile of agreement on her lips. Pointing at a small Earl grey cake, lavishly tinted and masterfully decorated with mint icing. Their Maid smiled in approval at her choice. Skillfully opening her company issued scroll with one hand, settling for a more compact size, she selected the image of the cake, immediately sending the request to their kitchen staff. The Maid walked away, after gracefully bowing towards her Master and Mistress. The teapot in her hand undisturbed as she does.

Lounging with Mercury of all people.

* * *

 **[CHAPTER UNFINISHED. STORY DISCONTINUED]**

* * *

 **I will not be updating this story any further.**

 **I will only continue this story once my writing quality meets my standards.**

 **For any of those that wish to continue where I left off, you have my permission.**

 **I doubt I'll be returning to this story any time soon. Not until I revise the writing of each and every chapter to my standards.**

 **I am sorry.**


End file.
